


I Love It When You

by poorly_animated



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Choking, Crying, Dildos, Double Penetration, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Grief/Mourning, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Intoxication, Kink Negotiation, Laughter During Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Marijuana, Multiple Orgasms, Needles, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Yorkshin City | Yorknew City Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Slapping, Strap-Ons, Switching, Torture, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorly_animated/pseuds/poorly_animated
Summary: A loosely connected grouping of smut scenes taking place over the course of a week in a stolen house.
Relationships: Feitan/Phinks (Hunter X Hunter), Feitan/Phinks/Shalnark (Hunter x Hunter), Feitan/Shalnark (Hunter x Hunter), Phinks/Shalnark (Hunter x Hunter)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. While He’s Away

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will have notes about which tags apply to it, and I may continue to update this in the future! 
> 
> Chapter 1 contains torture and gore as well as overstimulation and very rough sex.

“Fei, please?”

A cruel giggle slipped through the phone. Phinks groaned another plea as tears rolled down his cheeks. “Good try,” Feitan teased, “Shal, turn it up.” Phinks couldn’t get his protest out before the manipulator hit a few buttons and the vibrations in his ass sped up. He emitted a low whine as his mouth fell open. His muscles clenched around the vibrating plug and he jerked towards the sounds of the other men, straining against the ropes around his wrists and the blindfold covering his eyes. Another light chuckle and the vibrations slowed again. “Fuck,” Phinks sobbed. They’d been torturing him for two hours now. If his arms weren’t tied to the wall he’d be face down on the floor. His body felt like a live wire, hot and stiff and trembling uncontrollably, aching against the silk knots and the leather ring tight around his engorged cock. “Baby, sweetheart, c’mon,” he whined pitifully. Feitan suddenly cursed in his own language, the hiss a much sharper tone than the voice he used when teasing Phinks like this. “Home tomorrow,” he said apologetically, and hung up as Shalnark sputtered a frustrated question. “Dammit,” the blonde said softly. 

Phinks swallowed nervously. They’d begun this little game five days earlier, the other two setting a rule that the enhancer was not allowed to cum before Feitan returned from this job. He could tell that Shalnark was hoping the gig would last at least another week. Greedy bastard was somehow crueler than Feitan when it came to these things. Phinks panted quietly, not wanting to alert his partner to the fact that he’d turned the vibrator all the way off. Hopefully, with Feitan having to dip in the middle of the scene, Shal would untie him and they’d pick up tomorrow, ideally starting off with letting Phinks finish as soon as Feitan got home. The heavy fall of footsteps and a cheerful hum let Phinks know he was not going to be so lucky. 

Soft lips pressed into his mouth and Phinks moaned, arching his back towards the firm body beside him. Shal smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Phinks’ neck to tenderly stroke his hair. The enhancer shivered. Whatever was about to happen, it was going to be fucking humiliating. Still, Phinks found himself deepening the kiss, eager for the sweetness of the other blonde’s mouth. Shal pulled away slowly and he strained after him. 

“Shal, sweetheart?” 

“Don’t even think about it,” the younger man hummed happily. He was setting up a tripod, letting the legs telescope down with menacing clinks. The video camera beeped as it turned on.

“Just—my arms, man.” 

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m gonna move you in just a sec!” Another beep and a quiet plop of fabric landing on the floor. Shalnark’s footsteps crossed the room again.

Phinks flexed his fingers experimentally. He just might be able to get away with this. “Thank you, sweetheart. You’re so good to me, I really appreciate it, and I really hope I can earn another kiss soon, please, I—“

“Shut up, Phinks,” Shalnark laughed, “I know you’re only doing it for the camera.” 

“Aww, am not! Shal, sweetie, you—Mmph!” 

Shalnark had filled the enhancer’s babbling mouth with his fingers. “Stop talking before I leave,” he said cheerfully. He giggled as Phinks dutifully sucked on his fingers. “See, there’s my good boy.” 

Phinks moaned slightly, hoping Shal wouldn’t notice that he’d managed to take half a step towards him. The tiny difference was enough to give him a far better purchase on the floor. Cold concrete pressed into his bare sole and he took a deep breath through his nose. If he could move the other foot up, he’d finally have both feet flat, and he’d be able to steady himself enough to break the restraints and turn the tables on Shal, as long as his limbs didn’t give out on him. The fingers slipped from his mouth. He slid his toes up another inch. 

“Oops, almost forgot!” Shal smiled to himself as he reached around and pulled the vibrator out of Phinks. “You’ve been so patient, Phinksy! Aww, don’t pout like that, you know I can’t resist it,” he murmured. He gave Phinks a quick kiss and turned away, stripping out of his pants. His body was aching. He didn’t want to stop teasing the big blonde, but he was getting pretty desperate himself. Feitan hadn’t necessarily specified whether the same rule about not coming also applied to him. If it did, well... Shal glanced at the video camera and wondered if it was worth the risk. Maybe he’d edit this clip a bit before sending it to Feitan. A tearing noise came from behind him and he gasped but reacted too slowly, turning just as Phinks tackled him to the floor. 

“Gotcha, asshole,” Phinks whispered in his ear. Shal giggled and kicked his shin, hard, and the enhancer snarled angrily as he blindly thrust his leg out in an attempt to pin the smaller blonde down. His foot connected with metal and the tripod clattered to the floor. 

“PHINKS, if you break that, I swear to god—“

Phinks managed to find Shal’s mouth and smother it before he could finish his threat. “What was that, sweetheart? Hold on, lemme see your stupid little face.” He reached up and tugged the blindfold off, flinging it across the room. The sudden brightness made him gasp. His captive squirmed but he squeezed his eyes shut and focused his energy back on pinning him to the floor. “Fuck, it’s bright in here,” he laughed as he blinked slowly. 

The room was well-organized except for the camera he’d just knocked over. Phinks squinted at it and grinned. 

“Oh, would ya look at that? I think it’s still going! Shal, you still wanna make a movie?”

Phinks moved his hand to let the younger man speak. Shal just started giggling. “Which of us do you think he’ll kill first if I let you fuck me?” He bucked his hips up slightly to brush against Phinks’ erection. The enhancer shuddered.

“Yeah, I’m not that dumb, sweetheart. As much as it pains me to say—“ Phinks twisted one of Shal’s arms behind his back roughly and smirked at the squeal he got in response. “And I mean physically pains me, you little bastard, I’m gonna wait until our pretty little boyfriend comes home tomorrow. I’m still gonna make you scream, though,” he chuckled. 

“Ooh, promise?” Shalnark yelped as his other arm was yanked back and his face was slammed into the floor. He bit back another giggle. “Uh-oh, Fei, looks like I’m in trouble,” he said to the camera. 

Phinks snorted and rolled his eyes. “I can’t stand you, you know that?” 

“You love me,” Shal giggled. He gasped as Phinks stood up and dragged him into the air by his bent arms. “Jeez, oww!” 

“Fuck you, my arms have been stuck like that for two hours. Let’s see, what am I gonna do with you now? So many options,” Phinks mused. He shifted both of the younger man’s wrists into one aching hand and used the other to slowly caress his entire torso. Shal shivered and he grinned, leaning over to kiss his neck. “Yeah, I was wondering if you’d been jacking off. Guess not, huh? You know if you’re allowed to, or are you just playing it safe?” 

Shal smirked as he leaned into him. “If you break the rule and I just can’t help it, who gets punished? Me or you?” He gasped as a broad palm swept across his stomach and dipped into his briefs. His hips quivered slightly and he grit his teeth, still trying to cling to the upper hand. 

“I don’t really care, you wanna know why?” Phinks sucked an excessively large hickey onto his lover’s neck as he extended a finger to brush across his clit. Shal whimpered. He grinned. “Cause you’re getting punished now, asshole.” 

“Oh,” the manipulator gasped. He squeaked as his legs were knocked out from under him, too shocked by the sudden release of his arms to successfully brace his fall. His head slammed against the concrete and he yelped as his remaining clothes were literally ripped from his body. “Hey, those were— _ oh,” _ he sighed.

Phinks chuckled as he pushed his finger deeper into the younger blonde. He reached over to take a fistful of his hair and twist it. Shal moaned. He started to move his hand slowly, slightly stunned by how wet his boyfriend already was. “You’re such a little freak, Shal, damn!” He curled his finger and grinned as Shal rocked his hips back. “Fei, baby, our little pervert has been dripping this whole time, probably just fantasizing about when he’d get his little cunt fucked.” 

“Well, obvi—yes, yes,” Shalnark breathed. Phinks had added another finger to cut him off, and the increase in pressure was making it hard to think of anything to say. He arched his back as much as he could under the enhancer’s weight. “Don’t stop, Phinks.” 

“Oh, I won’t,” Phinks growled. He bent his elbow more and started thrusting harder, releasing his handful of blonde to shove a muscular shoulder into the floor. “Yeah, I think it’s your turn to cry, sweetheart. C’mon, I’m gonna break your arm if we stay down here.” 

Phinks grunted and picked Shalnark up, trying to hold him still as he looked for a solution. The manipulator writhed in his arms. Phinks just squeezed the bear hug tighter. There was a couch nearby, just close enough that he could fling his boyfriend the rest of the distance, snatch the camera, and make it over there to pin him down again before Shal could escape. He bent over and kissed the back of his squirming head before turning to frown at the camera. 

“Shit, you always make this seem so easy. Oh, hold on—I get it,” he mumbled. He steadied the legs awkwardly with one hand and crawled on top of Shalnark again. “Where were we?”

“You promised to make me cry,” the manipulator giggled, “but so far, all I’ve done is laugh thinking about that stupid cock of yours dribbling all over itself. It still hurting, Phinksy?” He moaned as the long fingers were roughly shoved back inside him, clutching the tattered fabric of the couch cushions. “Oh, I guess so,” he said breathlessly, “c’mon, dummy, why don’t you use it, hmm? Oh—oh, yes, I mean, it’s just such a waste, aha, you could, you could just take it out, and, oh, oh god!”

Phinks growled as he twisted his fingers and fucked him harder. “Shut the fuck up, slut, you’re not gonna trick me, alright? I’m just gonna keep making you cum until you’re  _ begging _ me to stop, and then I’ll probably just keep going, you know why?” He yanked Shal’s head back and clutched his throat tightly. “Cause that way, when Fei gets home tomorrow, I’ll have him all to myself.” He squeezed the retort out of Shal’s throat and thrust his hand more deliberately, curling and flexing his long fingers until a pair of hands clawed desperately at his wrist. He let go and shoved the blonde back into the couch. His cock twitched angrily as his lover moaned. “Ah, fuck.” 

“Yes, Phinks, right there,” Shal gasped. He rocked his hips back as the hand inside him struck exactly where it needed to go, biting down on his lip to keep from moaning again. A broad palm came down on his ass and he jumped. 

“God, you’re a whore.” 

“Mmhmm, oh, and when he’s home, I, I can just open up s-so, yes, he can use my, my throat while you, you just watch, Phinks, fuck, yes!” The manipulator’s thighs quivered as a finger rubbed roughly against his clit. “Oh my god, please, yes, oh god, there, yes, Phinks, I, oh, it won’t matter, he, he can—ah-aha,” he moaned. 

Phinks chuckled. He bent over to shove Shal’s head deeper into the cushions, angling his elbow up to get a better angle on his boyfriend’s clit. “What was that, sweetheart? Speak up. Fei can’t hear what you want him to do to you,” he laughed. His dick throbbed painfully and he groaned. “God, I can’t take this, you look so fucking good right now, fuck you, stupid fucking, ugh, slut.” He ground desperately against the blonde’s thighs and tried to remind himself that he’d only end up in worse pain if he took the cock ring off to fuck him. 

Shal’s eyes rolled as he came, his voice splintering into a giddy, throaty laugh. “M-more,” he gasped, “please, more.” 

“What do you want, Shal? Can’t hear you.”

“Mooore,” the manipulator moaned as loudly as he could. “Phinks, yes, I—fuck, oh, you idiot,” he giggled suddenly, “Feitan can just fuck my ass, I, oh, god, I don’t care if it kills me, as long as you don’t get—yes, yes, yes—don’t get, oh, Phinks, so good, so good!” His threats dissolved into happy panting as the enhancer changed his rhythm, slowing down to add another thick finger and rock the movements through his body. The thumb circling his clit kept making Shal’s toes curl.

“We’ll see about that, sweetheart,” Phinks laughed. He paused with his hand buried in the younger man’s cunt and searched for lube. It was across the room. Phinks groaned and took his hand out, racing over to the lube as quickly as he could. He got a bit distracted by the dildo options as he tried to figure out exactly what he wanted to do. A sharp kick connected with the back of his knee and he went down with a shout, rolling onto his back just in time to catch Shal’s legs in his arms. 

“Fuck you, Shal!”

“Please, do!” 

Phinks rolled his eyes and slapped Shalnark across the face, backhanding him when the blonde just grinned. “C’mon, you little bastard, we’ve got a movie to make.”

He dragged his boyfriend across the floor and pulled him back onto the couch. He spread Shal across his own bruised legs and gave him a quick spank. The manipulator giggled. Phinks lubed up a few fingers and abruptly thrust one into the smaller man’s ass, grinning at the shocked squeal this elicited. He moved his finger back and forth a few times before prematurely shoving another one in. Shal practically screamed into the couch. Phinks just laughed and extended his remaining fingers into the blonde’s other hole. His other hand reached around as Shal bucked into him.

“Oh, god, Phinks,” the manipulator moaned, “I want your cock so much, right now, please, Phinks, please fuck me, oh, oh, don’t stop!” 

“You’re such a whore, Shal,” Phinks laughed. He’d begun stroking his lover’s swollen clit again, the attention sending his hips into the air. “You wanna come again already? You can’t get enough, can you, slut?”

“Please,” Shal begged, “please, there, yes!” 

“Of course, sweetheart.” Phinks twisted his wrists slightly and drove his fingers deeper into both of Shal’s holes, grunting at the effort as the smaller blonde pushed back against him. He could feel how close Shal was already. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” the younger blonde panted. He felt certain he would explode if his lover kept this up. His fingers dug into the couch again as the second orgasm started to tremble through his legs.

Phinks laughed at the feeling of his fingers rubbing against each other through the blonde’s internal muscles. “Tell Fei you love him, Shal, or I’ll stop right now.”

Shalnark turned his head towards the camera as best he could. “Fei, baby, I love you, oh, oh god, I love you, oh, Phinks, I’m coming, I’m coming!” His eyes squeezed shut and he moaned loudly as every muscle in his body spasmed. He whined as Phinks’ hands slipped away from his soaked cunt. The other fingers stayed firmly lodged in his ass, pounding into him so aggressively his eyes started to water. He could just make out the green light of the camera through his own eyelashes. “Too much,” he gasped, “please, too, too much, Phinks.”

“You’re such a bad liar,” Phinks grunted. He reached for a dildo and quickly replaced his hand, grinning at the low moan Shal let out. “This is as much of a break as you’re getting, Shal. I haven’t forgotten about making you cum until you’re crying.” 

——————

Halfway around the world, Feitan snarled as another assailant rounded the corner with their gun already firing. He whipped past and removed his head effortlessly. Silence finally regained its control over the dark alley. He sheathed his sword, kicking the bodies angrily as he stormed back to the hideout. 

“Don’t disturb me again,” he hissed at the captive, “or you die.” 

The woman nodded anxiously and Feitan rolled his eyes. He locked the door to the makeshift bedroom and collapsed onto the mattress, tugging his boots and cloak off as he did. Beyond irritating to be interrupted in the middle of a scene. He’d finally been getting close. Feitan rolled onto his stomach and pulled out his phone. Shal hadn’t sent him anything yet, which meant he was probably still tormenting Phinks in front of a camera. He sighed. He was cold, and tired, and frustrated, and as much as he hated to admit it, the thing he was most looking forward to about being home was the simple familiarity of curling up with his boyfriends to mindlessly play video games. This job was pissing him off. The woman in the other room was just some local politician who’d had one too many affairs with men from the wrong side of the tracks, one of whom had hired Feitan to fuck her up for some reason. It had turned out to be mostly a trap. The local gangs wanted to be able to say they’d killed a spider, and now Feitan was stuck with this dumb bitch and a bunch of assholes trying to kill him and an inexplicably long wait for the check to deposit. His phone rang and he groaned.

“What?”

“Heh, we uh, we’d like a truce after all, Mr. Portor, and, um—I’m Rico, by the way, you’ve been talking with my dad—and we’d really appreciate it if you would just drop her off at the city hall on your way out of town, please.”

“I not babysitter. Come talk in person or I burn you neighborhoods.” 

The voice on the other end of the line swore and Feitan smirked. These idiots were pathetic. They hardly seemed to know what they wanted. He sighed dramatically and continued.

“Or I can start on her again. You like her screams? Want to hear more?”

“No, no, I—fuck off, dude—I really think that, um, my dad’s been—look, I’m handling it, just shut the fuck up—well, I think he’s on his way over himself, but I, I don’t think he’s been taking the right approach here. I’ll... I’ll double your price if you just leave now,” the man squeaked.

Feitan grinned as he inspected his dirty, bloodstained nails. The dumbass who hired him was going to try to confront him? Oh, this could be fun. “I will talk with daddy, then. Bye bye!” 

He hung up and snickered to himself as he pulled his cloak back on. He drifted into the other room and poked the woman’s shoulder. She screamed, sending the plates she’d been holding crashing to the ground. Feitan wrinkled his nose as she scrambled to clean them up.

“Good news, lady, big man on his way for you. I think I kill him, though. Just for fun.” 

“I really, please, I just want to go home,” the woman sobbed. 

Feitan sighed and crouched down to look at her. “Want to help me get him?” 

She looked up at him and whimpered slightly, clearly trying to figure out what that would entail. Feitan smirked into his cowl. He explained his plan quietly, leaving out any details that might make her back out, and slipped into the alley to wait for their guest. The man appeared a few minutes later. 

“Well, it’s so nice to finally meet you,” he chuckled, “I’m a big fan of your work.” 

“Get inside,” Feitan snapped. 

The man shrugged and lit a cigar. His aura pulsed around him and Feitan frowned. “Well, Mr. Portor, I’m not sure about all that, actually. I think I’d rather stay out here, if you don’t mind.” 

“I do.” 

“Ah. Well, that might be a problem, then.”

Right on cue, the woman inside shrieked as though Feitan had just removed another one of her fingers. The man’s casual expression flinched just enough for Feitan to dash over and sever one of his hands at the wrist, sending the expensive cigar tumbling to the ground. 

“Inside,” he hissed, “now.” 

An hour later, Feitan was covered in blood and laughing like a maniac. Everything reeked of the poor bastard’s piss and shit, a familiar, acrid stench that always brought a smile to Feitan’s face. He finished nailing the smaller intestine to the wall and turned back to the woman. 

“So helpful, thank you!” 

“Please, please let me go,” she whimpered.

“What will you do if I do?” 

“Run, just run,” she sobbed, “I don’t know, I’ll do anything, please, do you want—I could sleep with you, I could—I could get you more money, if that’s what you’re after, I just—“

Feitan sighed and cut her off by tossing a bit of viscera in her face. She screamed and scrambled backwards. “Gross. And money is stupid, I take what I want. Do you like decoration?” He gestured to the twisted artwork he’d made on the wall: the man’s internal organs were arranged in a smiley face and a frown, a little joke for himself about his boyfriends. He giggled as the woman tried to figure out what she was supposed to say.

“I—it’s, very nice, yes,” she gasped fearfully. “You um, you seem very creative.” 

“Hmmm,” Feitan hummed. He licked a bit off blood off the back of his hand and held it out to the woman. “Do you love person?” 

She blinked and leaned away from his outstretched arm. “What?”

“Person. Or people, maybe. Do you love? Anyone love you?” 

“I... I don’t know,” she stammered. 

Feitan cocked his head in amusement. “How you not know if in love?”

“No, I mean—I mean I’m not, I don’t love, I don’t love anyone, but, I couldn’t—I can’t say if he still loves me, I mean—please, don’t hurt him—“

“Unrequited, then,” Feitan tittered. “How sad for that man. Well, I help him get over!” 

Feitan lunged forwards and severed the woman’s head as she started to scream, giggling as the blood sprayed across his face. He dragged her twitching corpse to the puddle of blood the man lay in and stood up to appreciate his work. Their bodies were stacked in a cross under the display on the wall, and he leaned down to wet his fingers in the fresh blood for some more paint. He scrawled a lazy spider above their heads and yawned. That seemed like enough art for the day. He rinsed his hands in the bathroom and stuck his tongue out at his reflection as he tried to decide what to do next. Still nothing from Shal, which was odd. He grinned as he realized he could be on his way home early to surprise the pair. Hopefully, the lack of updates meant they were up to something unapproved. 

——————

Shalnark could hardly beg anymore, just gasp strained, pleading whimpers as his hips rocked forward incessantly. Phinks had been eating him out for what seemed like an eternity. The dildo had been replaced by a plug at some point and he was becoming convinced his body was nothing but nerve endings. There was no longer a clear separation between his orgasms, each tremor in his body contributing another violent shake to his flailing legs and bucking his hips wildly. His nails were dug so deep into the blonde’s hair that he’d drawn blood. Phinks hummed into him and he sobbed. 

“Phi, I can’t, Phi,” Shal managed to squeak. 

Phinks grinned up at him and thrust his fingers back into his soaking hole. Shal wailed as his hips jumped off the couch. “You’re so cute, Shal, I love making you cry,” the big man chuckled. He teasingly lapped at his boyfriend’s hypersensitive clit again, giggling at the strangled scream this earned him. “C’mon, I know you wanna impress Fei, just gimme one more, sweetheart, I wanna hear my pretty boy really screaming.” 

“Mm-mm,” Shalnark whimpered above him. His thighs slammed together around Phinks’ head as the enhancer dove in for more. “Stop, please stop,” he cried. He knew the safeword he had to say to get free, but he also knew that Phinks was right—he wanted Feitan to reward him for how much he could take of the enhancer’s torment. He reached a shaky hand up and wiped some of his tears away. “Phinks, I—oh god, Phinks, I can’t, I really can’t, I—OH, GOD!” 

Shal’s toes curled as Phinks slowly pressed his entire hand into him, all five fingers pointed carefully to stretch the younger blonde’s hole as wide as it could go. Phinks wiped his face and leaned up to kiss Shal as he fisted him, settling for his neck when his boyfriend’s mouth wouldn’t stop trembling. He moved his wrist slowly to let Shal adjust. The manipulator’s eyes rolled back as his body spasmed, babbling something unintelligible and clawing at Phinks’ broad back until blood was dripping down his shoulders. 

“You’re doing great, sweetheart,” Phinks grunted in his ear. “Fuck, though, my dick feels like it’s on fire.” He thrust his hand in harder and Shal just cried out wordlessly, arching his back into his weight. “You like that, Shal? Like getting fucked like the whore you are, taking my whole fist in your worthless little hole?” Phinks grinned and kissed his boyfriend’s neck as he tried to gasp a response. “Fuuuck, I wanna fuck you so bad right now,” he groaned, “kiss me, sweetheart, I promise it’s over soon.”

Shalnark nodded as tears streamed down his face. He reached blindly for Phinks’ head and kissed him roughly, canting his hips down harder in an attempt to force the orgasm out as quickly as he could. “I can’t, I can’t,” he moaned, “I, I wanna feel you, Phi—FUCK, oh, god, please, don’t stop!” 

Phinks sped his hand up as much as he dared and knelt back to watch Shal’s whole body succumb to the overwhelming sensations. His legs shook violently, his arms grasped vaguely at the couch, and his chest rose and fell unbelievably fast as he tried to hold back from screaming. It tore through him anyways, breaking through his clenched teeth as a wail in the shape of a curse, and his body curled indecisively back and forth as he came hard. Phinks yanked his hand back and grinned as the liquid orgasm shot out after him, pinning one of Shal’s legs against the couch cushions to watch him squirt. The manipulator gasped for air as his body collapsed back into the couch. Phinks leaned over and kissed him gently, sinking their mouths together as tenderly as he could in his excitement.

“You’re fucking incredible, Shal, you know that?”

“Mmph,” the younger blonde groaned. His eyes fluttered closed and he exhaled a deep sigh, trying not to pass out from the overstimulation. Phinks’ hand trailed along his thigh and he shivered. “Don’t—“

“I’m not,” Phinks said gently. He pulled away from his lover and strode to the camera before turning back to face him. “I swear to god, my dick’s gonna fall off before Fei gets home. That was way too hot. I was supposed to be punishing you,” he teased, “but I’m pretty sure I’m the one who suffered more.”

Shalnark whimpered vaguely and tried to move his legs. His thighs chafed together and tears rolled down his cheeks. He shook his head, unable to speak. 

“Aww, look at you. C’mon, babe, I think we both need a nice bath.” 

Phinks carefully lifted Shalnark from the couch, shushing him when he let out a sob from the plug coming out. He staggered towards the bathroom and laid his boyfriend on the floor as he filled the tub. His cock twitched angrily. He groaned and tugged the ring off, quickly hopping under a freezing stream of water in an attempt to force the boner down. His legs buckled under him and he sank to the floor with a choked grunt. 

“You’re so strong, Phinksy,” Shal sighed, “I don’t know how you can stand to do that to yourself. I was just gonna spray you with a hose until you calmed down.” 

Phinks snorted and changed the water temperature. “Fuck you, that’s so fucking mean.”

“You love it, you big baby. Such a good little plaything,” Shal yawned. He reached a tired arm up and vaguely patted whatever part of Phinks’ back he could get to. 

“You okay? You hit the concrete pretty hard earlier,” Phinks murmured. He stood up and dragged Shal into the tub with him, leaning back to cradle him between his legs. 

Shalnark shuddered as he sank into the steaming bath. His legs floated aimlessly and he lay back against Phinks, letting out a deep sigh when his strong arms wrapped around him. “No concussion,” he murmured, “but it definitely stung.” 

“Well, I’m glad I didn’t really hurt you,” Phinks said softly. He gently pressed his lips against the blonde’s hair and stroked one of his cheeks. “That was super fucking hot, by the way. I can’t believe how long you held out.”

“Knew it’d be worth it,” his boyfriend mumbled. He tilted his head slightly to rest against the bigger man’s chest, snuggling into the familiar scent of his sweat. He smiled and kissed one of Phinks’ hands. “You’ve been doing so well, Phinks, Fei’s gonna be so proud of you, just  _ such _ a good boy,” he sighed, “so hot when you’re so desperate like this.” He rocked his aching hips back ever so slightly and the enhancer hissed when his limp cock met skin. 

“Don’t you dare,” Phinks growled, “or I will break that fucking phone.” 

“Mmm, I love you, sweetheart.” 

“Fuck you, why do both of you have to say it like such a threat all the time? What’s so bad about just telling me you love me normally?” 

“Who said it was a threat?” Shal yawned and stretched his legs experimentally. “God, my ass hurts. That was a little uncalled for, Phinksy.” 

Phinks chuckled and nipped his ear. “But you liked it, didn’t you?”

“Maybe,” the manipulator teased. He smiled as the bigger man gently poured water over his head and stroked his hair back. “Mmm, I love when you do this,” he sighed happily.

“I know,” Phinks smiled. He lathered Shal’s hair slowly, moving his fingers in deliberate swirls as his boyfriend sank deeper into him. “You’re so cute, Shal, I’m the luckiest guy in the world.”

“You sure are,” Shalnark yawned. A lazy smile danced across his lips as Phinks tenderly rinsed the shampoo from his hair. “I’m pretty lucky too,” he murmured, “I do love you, Phinks.” 

Phinks blushed bright red as his smile wavered. “I love you too, Shal,” he whispered, “I—thank you.” 

“I know I tease a lot, but you really are wonderful, to both of us,” Shalnark continued. He twisted around and kissed Phinks slowly, gently carding a hand through his wet hair to pull his mouth closer. The enhancer let out the tiniest moan as Shal’s tongue slipped into his mouth and the manipulator smiled. He pulled back reluctantly. “We hardly deserve it after all that we do to you.” 

Phinks grinned and draped his arms around his boyfriend’s wide hips. “You’re gonna make me cry, sweetheart. You know I love the crazy shit you bastards put me through, especially when I get to fuck you up afterwards,” he murmured. He brought their mouths together again for another gentle kiss. A hand landed on one of his thighs and he flinched.

“Oh, I forgot, you poor thing,” Shal giggled. He took his hand back slowly and glanced down at the crisscross of whip marks on his boyfriend’s legs. The spot he’d touched was oozing blood through the dark bruising. “Gosh, I hit you pretty hard, didn’t I?” 

“Yeah, asshole,” Phinks grumbled. He shifted his legs and winced again as they broke the surface of the water. “Fuck, that stings. Fei’s gonna be so pissed at you if I can’t take more tomorrow.” 

Shalnark laughed sleepily and kissed his neck. “Gee, something tells me you’ll be just fine, Phinksy. How’d you stay kneeling over me for so long, hmm?” 

Phinks grinned and squeezed him a bit closer. “Never underestimate how much I fucking hate you, sweetheart.” He reached for a washcloth and gently ran it over the other blonde’s sensitive skin, avoiding his still-shaky legs entirely. “You hungry? I could go get us some dinner,” he murmured into his wet hair. 

“Mmm, yes please.”

“Alright. You ready to walk, or am I carrying you to the living room?”

Shalnark laughed and wrapped his arms around the tall man’s muscular neck. “Why would you even ask?” 


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feitan comes home from his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a brief reference to torture and necrophilia here, but it’s mostly a very sappy hurt/comfort sex while injured chapter between Phinks and Feitan. They also smoke weed.

Feitan stumbled through the front door just as the sun was rising. He hissed painfully as his bag slipped over his dislocated shoulder. He’d stolen a motorcycle from outside a bar a few hours earlier and crashed it almost immediately, sending himself flying off a low bridge as the pursuing cops slammed into the wreck. He shivered as he limped through the spotless living room. Phinks would probably be upset that he was tracking so much mud across the floors, but there was nothing to be done about that right now. His clothes were torn and soaked through, stiff around his scrapes and bruises as he tried to tug them off without pulling his arm further out of the socket. Nothing had gone as planned for the past five days and he was fucking exhausted. He tripped into the shower and sank to the floor, trembling painfully as the water ran over his body. The pipes clanged noisily and he winced. He hated coming home injured—his partners always insisted on treating him like he was made of glass, and he couldn’t stand showing any weakness, not even around them. If he could just pop his stupid shoulder back in, he’d be fine, and they’d have nothing to worry about. Feitan bit down on his lip as he jerked his arm into place forcefully, letting out a slow whine when he realized he’d gotten the angle wrong. If he couldn’t get the damn thing back into place on his own soon the other two were sure to wake up and find him crouched on the shower floor. He dragged himself to his feet with a groan and reached for a towel, hoping the running water hadn’t woken them up. 

Phinks blinked slowly and then grinned as he recognized the sound of the shower. He glanced down at Shalnark, who was still asleep in his arms, and decided the manipulator probably needed a bit more rest. He pulled himself out of the bed slowly and tugged some pants on. Phinks winced as the fabric caught on the scabs on his thighs. He grumbled to himself and spread some ointment over them, hoping Feitan would give him a break from getting his ass kicked today. His dick was already half-hard in his track pants just from the promise of his lover finally coming home. He stretched his long arms and scratched his chest as he stepped out into the hall.

Feitan heard the door open and cursed under his breath. His arm hurt like a bitch. He tugged it out and then jammed it back in again, hissing at the shock of pain as it crunched into place. Before he’d gotten so fucked up he’d been driving himself crazy with fantasies of what he’d do to his boyfriends when he got home, and now he was home, but he could hardly imagine what he’d be able to do with his good arm dangling weakly at his side. He tried to rotate the shoulder and his vision went black. The tile was freezing under his bruised knees. He pushed back to his feet and glared at his reflection. He looked weak: shivering and dripping water from his slicked hair, clutching his injured arm, an enormous bruise wrapping around the pale skin of his shoulder. The footsteps turned towards the kitchen and he sighed in relief. Maybe Phinks hadn’t realized he was home, and had just woken up of his own accord. He heard the kettle switch on and rolled his eyes. Never mind. The big sap was making him tea.

Phinks was just pouring the water into Feitan’s favorite mug when he heard his soft footsteps creak across the floor. He whipped around excitedly enough that he nearly spilled everything. His smile fell off as he took in his lover’s obvious injuries. 

“FEI! Oh, shit, what happened to you?”

“Crash motorcycle,” Feitan muttered, “very stupid, I know.” He tried to reach his injured arm out for the tea and winced. The expression on Phinks’ face made him feel impossibly small. 

“Ah, everyone fucks up sometimes,” Phinks yawned. He frowned as he watched Feitan’s good hand shake around the mug. “Babe, can I grab you a shirt or anything? Some ice for the bruises?” 

Feitan sipped his tea slowly. The warmth slid down his throat and coiled through his chest, bringing the tiniest smile to his lips. “I am fine, baichi,” he murmured, “tell me, why no video yesterday? What you two do?”

Phinks went bright red. “Oh, shit,” he chuckled, “I completely forgot we even filmed that—I, uh, really fucked Shal up, so... Yeah, and I don’t know how to work the damn thing.” 

“What? How—show me,” Feitan giggled. He started to turn and winced as he shifted his weight to a twisted ankle. Phinks scooped him up and he squeaked in protest. 

“Don’t gimme that, Fei, I can see damn well that you’re hiding more injuries from me. C’mon. I’ll show you what we did but only if you let me take care of you first.” 

Feitan rolled his eyes but agreed to the deal, leaning back against his partner’s warm chest as he was carried through the house they’d been sharing. The original occupants had been some rich perv and his creepy nephew, the younger of whom had tried to scam Shalnark out of an online transaction. Feitan snickered slightly at the memory of when they broke in and Shal made the creep eviscerate his own uncle. The blonde could really give him a run for his money sometimes. He’d even forced the poor guy to jack himself off over the body and record it, sending it out to some horrifying website Shal found amusing before letting the fucker die. Feitan couldn’t deny it had been a bit of a turn-on. Phinks had insisted on “keeping watch” while the other two played, always a bit squicked out by his boyfriends’ penchants for torture. 

Phinks tenderly pressed a fistful of ice to Feitan’s shoulder and the smaller man hissed. The blonde caught a slim wrist before it could connect with his cheek. 

“Cut it out, Fei, I’m trying to help you,” he snapped.

“So cold,” Feitan muttered. 

Phinks glared at him. “It’s fucking ice, Feitan.”

“True,” Feitan relented. He snickered at the bulging nerve in his boyfriend’s forehead. “No kiss yet?” 

“I can’t fucking stand you,” Phinks laughed. He leaned in and kissed Feitan deeply, their lips slipping apart as they both gave in to the giggles. “I’m so glad you’re safe, baby,” he murmured, “please, stop trying to drive.” 

Feitan rolled his eyes. “I drive fine!” He leaned in to kiss Phinks again but the blonde jerked back and scowled at him. 

“This is your fourth fucking crash in the past three months, Fei, and you nearly got Shal killed with you last time. Do you have  _ any _ fucking idea what that would  _ do _ to me?”

Feitan flinched as Phinks’ grip on his shoulder tightened. The blonde gasped and released him entirely, stammering an apology. “Is fine, baichi,” Feitan sighed, “and you right. Won’t do again.” He gently stroked his lover’s hair and gave him a tired smile. His next sentence was interrupted by a yawn and Phinks laughed, bandaging his shoulder quickly. “Show me yesterday,” Feitan mumbled sleepily. 

“Fei, you should get some rest,” Phinks chuckled, “we can watch it later.” 

“You were good?”

“Of course, baby,” Phinks murmured. Feitan pulled him into a deep kiss and he let out a soft moan as he sank into him, carefully reaching a hand up to drift through his wet hair. The hands on his face clutched him tighter. Phinks grunted slightly when he felt a sharp nail slice the skin on his cheek, but Feitan pressed harder until a drop of blood rolled across his fingertips. He released Phinks and quickly licked the wound. 

“Miss you,” he snickered. 

Phinks rolled his eyes. “Something must be seriously wrong with me, cause I missed you like crazy, Feitan. God, why’d you have to go and dislocate your fucking arm?! I can’t fucking hug you, I can’t fucking—well,” he blushed as he grinned at his boyfriend. “I guess we could still fuck, right? Please say yes. Oh, fuck, I can’t even think about it, fuck. Fei, I broke Shal. Oh, god, I’m so fucking stupid,” Phinks groaned. He buried his face in Feitan’s legs as the smaller man burst into giggles. 

“Hm?!” 

“I just—Jesus Christ, I’m a terrible nurse,” Phinks laughed. He leaned back on his arms and bucked his hips into the air. Feitan cackled wildly at the obvious boner in his track pants. 

“Phinks! Stop it!”

“You brought it up,” Phinks whined, “and now I can’t think about anything else!” 

Feitan doubled over laughing, completely overcome with the amount of love bursting in his stomach. This was  _ so _ stupid, and it was definitely a bad idea to try to fuck the way they normally would, but it was  _ so Phinks _ that he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his mouth. He wheezed as he tried to calm down. “G-get, show,” he giggled, “you know.” 

“Collar, too?”

“Yes. Such a good boy!” 

Phinks grumbled something but dragged his feet across the floor to grab the camera and a spiked collar Feitan liked seeing him wear. He stared at the camera in confusion. “Fei, how do I get it on the laptop?” 

“Shal labeled plug, baichi.” 

“Oh.” Phinks blushed as he noticed the bright blue cord labeled “CAMERA 2 COMPUTER :)” in their partner’s bubbly handwriting. He plugged the respective ends in place and carried the laptop back to the couch, tugging the coffee table closer as he did. Feitan reached for the collar and, after a bit of fumbling, Phinks snapped it into place and handed him the key. He couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss him again. 

Feitan gasped as their lips crashed together, slightly shocked at the intensity with which Phinks kissed him. He tugged gently at his hair and the blonde moaned. “Baichi,” he mumbled, “you said isn’t safe.” 

“I’m sorry,” Phinks gasped. He started to jump back but Feitan just giggled and pulled him back in. “Fei, I—“

“Wake Shal up,” Feitan laughed. He waved the blonde away and leaned over to turn on the video. Phinks grumbled as he walked to the bedroom, but the transmuter paid no attention, too intrigued by what they’d gotten up to while he was occupied. 

Feitan laughed hysterically for the first few minutes of the video Phinks and Shalnark had made the day before. The blondes were bickering in the bedroom but he was having a  _ great _ time, practically on the edge of his seat trying to figure out what Phinks was going to do next. He took another sip of tea and adjusted his weight awkwardly. The competitive dialogue was already making him hard, and combined with the knowledge that Phinks was devoted (or frightened) enough to leave the cock ring on, Feitan was finding it increasingly difficult to sit still. He peered over the edge of the couch and tried to figure out what was going on.

“Go away, Phinks, I’ll say hi to Fei later,” Shalnark was whining. He buried his head in the covers and let out a loud huff. “What’s the point of having two boyfriends if they can’t keep each other entertained? God, you’re  _ so _ annoying when you’re horny.” 

“He wanted to see you! And he’s injured, Shal, he dislocated his shoulder or something.”

“Ugh, again? Whatever, I’m staying in bed. My legs feel like they’re gonna fall off and I  _ know _ you two are up to something that’ll just make it worse and I, for one, would prefer to REST once in a while! Not everyone wakes up ready to fuck, Phinks! Get—get away from me!”

Phinks jumped onto the bed and crushed Shalnark in a hug, planting a sloppy kiss on his face as the manipulator tried to break free. “C’mon, Shal, just come hang out—“

“FEITAN! FEITAN, I’M LEAVING YOU BOTH IF HE DOESN’T STOP!”

“Shut up,” Phinks laughed. “Alright, princess, I’ll leave you alone. Not my fault if you can’t sleep, though!” He winked as he hopped up. 

Shalnark groaned and rolled over. “You’re disgusting, Phinks.” 

Phinks tripped over his feet when he saw Feitan grinning at him from the couch. Something told him he should stay on his knees so he did, crawling the rest of the way across the room as the small transmuter dissolved into giggles. He kissed his knees and turned to look at the video. His eyes widened. 

“I, uh, don’t usually watch these,” he said quietly, “is that—do I really sound like that?” 

“Yes,” Feitan purred. He leaned over to play with the blonde’s thick hair, trying to decide what to do with him. Maybe he could give head without straining his injured arm. He giggled as Shal screamed a curse on the screen. “You had fun,” he observed.

“Yeah,” Phinks mumbled. His face was bright red as he tried to process his on-screen self. Feitan’s hand slid down across his chest and his face seemed to get even hotter. “I—you really like these, Fei?”

“Of course,” Feitan exclaimed. He cupped Phinks’ jaw in one hand and tugged it up to look him in the eyes. “Miss you too much otherwise,” he said softly, “need motivation to come home.” He pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s forehead as it wrinkled with emotion.

“What the fuck, Fei, you’re gonna make me cry over our shitty homemade porn right now?” 

Feitan giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. “I like it. My pretty boys miss me too.” 

Phinks grinned and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “We sure do, dummy, can’t even focus on each other cause of all your stupid rules.” He squeaked as the grip on his neck tightened. “I mean, very cool rules!” 

“Baichi,” Feitan murmured threateningly, “you want five more day?” 

“Oh, god, Fei,” Phinks croaked. “Please, baby, I’m gonna fucking cry just thinking about it.” 

Feitan snickered and brought their lips together slowly, entranced by the awkwardness of the position. He reached a hand out and slammed the laptop shut as he slid to the floor beside Phinks. The enhancer whined.

“Baby, you missed the best part! I got Shal to squirt again,” he complained. 

“Shut up, Phinks,” Feitan rasped. The effort of clambering to the floor had tweaked one of his torn muscles. He shifted his weight around uncomfortably and placed a hand on the tent of his lover’s pants, grinning into his mouth when he let out a low moan. “Think you can be gentle?” 

“Oh, my god, I—yes, yeah, I can be whatever you want, Fei,” Phinks gasped, “are—are you sure? I could always just—“

“Fuck me,” Feitan whispered, “need you, baichi.” He squealed as Phinks grabbed his hips and tugged them into his lap, giggling at how intense his kiss suddenly became. He slid his hand under the waistband and sighed happily as Phinks groaned into his neck. 

“Fei, baby, there’s no way I can last long enough for you to—“

“Fuck me is an order,” Feitan murmured. He rubbed his palm slowly down Phinks’ hard cock, gasping happily as the big hands on his hips gripped him tighter. “Mouth first.”

Phinks grinned. “First?” 

“You make Shal cry, I think you can do twice,” Feitan giggled. He kissed him again and then gestured to the couch. Phinks practically knocked it over as he leapt up and stripped his clothes off. Feitan laughed as his erection sprung into the air. “Mmmm, so you do miss me!”

“More than—oh, FUCK!” 

The bruises on Phinks’ thighs rippled as he nearly jumped out of skin. Feitan smirked up at him and flicked his tongue across his tip again. The enhancer whined pitifully as the tiny licks traveled in slow circles down his shaft, trying to keep his hands to himself lest Feitan change his mind about the blowjob. His leg jerked into the table as the warm tongue dragged up his entire length. Feitan snickered and stroked him slowly. 

“Only five days, Phinks,” he teased.

“Oh, fuck you,” Phinks gasped, “you have no fucking—please, oh my god!” His head fell back on the cushions as Feitan took him in his mouth. The transmuter sucked ever so lightly and Phinks moaned, the sound climbing higher as Feitan’s lips slid lower. Phinks let out a strangled sound as his cock disappeared into his boyfriend’s throat. Feitan hummed approvingly, quickly gagging when the vibration sent Phinks bucking into his mouth. He managed to keep from rearing all the way back, settling into a decent rhythm as he stroked his hand in time with his mouth. 

“Fei, baby,” Phinks groaned, “I’m—can I—“

Feitan slid him out of his mouth slowly but kept his hand moving. He grinned. “Do anything you want, Phinks.” 

“Fuck,” the blonde gasped. He grabbed Feitan’s hair and the smaller man giggled as he held his mouth open, the laugh morphing into a moan as his mouth was filled. Phinks grunted and grabbed both sides of his head. Feitan glanced up at him through his eyelashes and the blonde swore under his breath, fucking his face harder. “Yes, yes, yes, fuck, Fei, I’m gonna cum, baby, fuck,” he shouted. Feitan’s tongue swirled around Phinks’ cock and he let out a sharp cry, shoving his fistfuls of black hair into his crotch as his hips thrust forwards a few more shuddering times and he came, releasing himself into his lover’s warm throat as though his body was undoing itself. He could feel Feitan gagging but it hardly mattered, seeing as his legs had just turned to jelly. Phinks’ head fell back against the couch. He blinked up at the ceiling, watching dark patches swim across his vision. 

Feitan smirked as he swallowed the load. Cum was dribbling down the side of his mouth so he prodded Phinks in the leg and licked his lips dramatically. The blonde’s mouth hung open in shock. Feitan giggled and pulled himself onto the couch with a small grunt, leaning over to kiss him deeply. 

“Thank you, baichi,” he said teasingly. 

Phinks chuckled weakly. “I don’t think I’ve ever come that fast in my life, baby, I feel like my brain just exploded.” 

“Still want you,” Feitan murmured. He reached his uninjured hand down and wrapped it around the blonde’s half-hard cock, squeezing it experimentally. Phinks tugged him into a rough kiss and he grinned. “Already?”

“If you weren’t so busted, I’d be fucking you into the floor right now, Fei,” the enhancer growled, “I don’t ever wanna play that fucking game again.”

“Mmm, but so yummy,” Feitan snickered. He ground down against his lover’s thighs, giggling at the pained gasp he let out. “Shal hit  _ hard, _ hmm?”

Phinks grunted and tugged the transmuter’s towel off. “Fuck you, asshole, you told him to.” He lay Feitan on the couch and stood up to search for lube. “Don’t—you sure your arm will be okay?” 

“Enough money for Machi,” Feitan called after him. He lay back and stroked himself with his working hand, sighing in frustration at the twinge of pain in his other shoulder. He glanced at the coffee table. One of the drawers usually had weed in it—and luckily, his partners rarely smoked while he was gone, so when he tugged it open, there was a joint already rolled inside. He grinned and held it in his mouth as he fumbled with the lighter. A small cloud rolled across the table with each exhale. Phinks’ loud footsteps stumbled up behind him and he leaned back with a lazy smile.

“It’s 7 in the morning, Feitan,” Phinks chided. 

Feitan just took another drag and blew the smoke in his face. “And you wear a collar.” He giggled as his boyfriend’s face reddened. “Woof, woof. Pretty puppy,” he teased. 

“Fuck you,” Phinks growled. He snatched the joint and took a hit as he walked around the couch, passing it back to Feitan when he knelt in front of him. “Can you—“

“Mmhmm,” Feitan hummed. He shifted lower and draped his bruised legs across the blonde’s shoulders. “Pot is good for pain,” he murmured as he handed Phinks the joint.

Phinks snorted and poured lube into his free hand, pushing a finger into Feitan as he took a drag. The transmuter sighed happily. “So is rest, Feitan,” Phinks grumbled. He twisted his finger slightly to shove it deeper, taking another hit as his boyfriend clenched around him. “Here, babe, you gotta relax.” 

Feitan moaned and nearly dropped the joint as Phinks pressed into his prostate. His mind was already hazy, the pain in his shoulder melting slightly with each gentle movement of his lover’s hand. His lover’s remarkably  _ large _ hand, so much bigger and rougher than his own. He canted his hips down and gasped vaguely. 

“Yeah?” Phinks grinned and accepted the joint again, inhaling a bit too much as he focused on fingering Feitan. He choked and the transmuter giggled. “Ah, shut up,” he coughed, thrusting his finger in roughly. Feitan keened and arched off the couch. Phinks grinned. His mind had slowed into molasses but he knew the smaller man was ready for more so he carefully added another finger, taking a long drag as Feitan’s good hand clutched the couch. He tenderly placed the end of the joint between the other’s lips and held his hand still while he finished it. 

“Just fuck me,” Feitan whined. He handed Phinks the half-finished joint and waved at the table, rocking his hips down into his big hand. His lover chuckled and followed his cues. Feitan moaned softly as Phinks leaned forward to fuck him harder. Cold lube slid between his legs and he shivered. Phinks just scissored his fingers and thrust them in faster, grinning as Feitan’s head lolled back on the couch. 

“You miss me, baby? Miss my cock in your tight little ass, huh?” 

Feitan gasped as his hips bucked involuntarily. The high was rolling across him like a fog, clouding over any words he might have wanted to say. He just nodded and reached for Phinks. 

“I missed you so much, Fei, missed getting to see you like this, so pretty and ready to get fucked, spreading your cute little legs so I can stretch this tight little hole, missed this beautiful cock of yours, baby, do you want me to suck it, huh?” Phinks laughed at his partner’s silently quivering lips, guiding him into his mouth without waiting for further instruction. He moaned as Feitan jumped into him. Thin fingers tugged insistently at his hair and he bobbed his head slowly, still trying to focus on twisting his fingers around to add a third. The grip in his hair shook as he stretched Feitan wider. 

“Phinks,” Feitan finally managed, “please.” His voice was a low, raspy whisper, raw and hungry in a way that made Phinks moan. Feitan yanked at his hair in a vague attempt to get him to stand up and fuck him. He mewled as the fingers inside of him just moved faster. “No, no, Phinks, fuck me,” he whined, “fuck me, need, need to feel you, Phinks, please!” 

Phinks grinned as he sucked Feitan out of his mouth with a slight pop. The transmuter’s legs clenched around his ears. “Gonna move you around a bit, okay, baby?” 

“Please,” Feitan whispered. He lifted his legs and allowed Phinks to shift his weight around, clutching his arm in place so it wouldn’t bump against anything too roughly. The enhancer’s hand slid out of him slowly. He moaned as more lube was fingered inside him, suddenly feeling almost as desperate as Phinks had been just minutes earlier. “Please, baichi, fuck me,” he gasped, “fuck me hard, Phinks.”

“We’ll see,” Phinks grunted. He lined himself up and pushed into Feitan slowly, groaning at the strain on his aching thighs. Feitan flinched and he tried to move even slower. He rocked his hips back and forth, trying to let the smaller man adjust a bit each time he sank further into him. He already felt a heat burning at the base of his stomach and took a deep breath before continuing. 

After a few long minutes, Phinks managed to push Feitan’s legs just far enough apart to bury his entire cock in his ass. The transmuter keened softly and arched his back, leaning his weight on his good shoulder as he did so. Phinks cradled his head and pulled his hips back slowly before rocking into him again. He pressed his lips to the damp black hair and pushed up onto one arm. 

“God, Fei, you’re beautiful,” he moaned, “fuck, I missed this.” 

“Mmm, harder,” Feitan responded breathlessly. 

Phinks chuckled and shook his head. “You’re such a slut, Fei,” he teased. He thrust a bit harder anyways, groaning as his lover’s playful grin split into a sharp gasp. “Yeah, baby? God, I could fuck you all day.” 

Hips moved slowly and deliberately as both men adjusted to the new experience of being tender with each other, sinking into each other’s mouths as each deep thrust brought their bodies closer together. Feitan could feel his lover’s sweat as he ran a cold hand over his neck and he tilted his head to taste it, sucking gently on the blonde’s thick neck as he moaned. Phinks wrapped an arm under Feitan’s slender form and held him as tightly as he dared. He buried his face in his hair and kept moving, lifting the smaller man’s injured arm away from the couch so he wouldn’t accidentally crush it. He groaned as he felt him clench around him.

“Fei, baby,” Phinks panted, “whaddya think about getting on top, huh?”

Feitan kissed him and pressed his hand against his shoulder as a response. Their bodies tilted slowly, Phinks cradling Feitan’s head and lower back as he leaned over to shift the smaller man on top of him. Feitan smiled sleepily as he sat up. 

“So handsome,” he purred. He rocked his hips slowly and then lifted himself up, sinking back down onto Phinks with a low moan. “Oh, baichi,” he gasped, “yes.” 

Phinks held Feitan’s hips and helped him move, raising and lowering him slowly as his own hips thrust up to meet him. He couldn’t remember ever taking so much time to fuck his boyfriend: usually, he was pounding into him by now, shoving his face into a mattress or desk as the smaller man screamed for more. This view was incredible. Feitan stroked his own cock as he fucked himself on Phinks, his eyes fluttering shut in ecstasy. A few lingering drops of water hung down from his hair and then broke free, rolling across his pale chest and splashing onto Phinks’ stomach almost imperceptibly. The blonde groaned softly and tried to hold back the urge to fuck him harder. He bent his knees up to hold Feitan against his sore thighs, bucking into him as much as he dared while the transmuter gasped and clutched at his stomach. Feitan’s hips rolled faster and Phinks groaned again.

“Phinks, yes,” Feitan whispered, “s-so big.” 

“Fuck, baby, you look so hot right now, you have no idea.” 

“W-want more, want harder.” 

Phinks moaned and sat up to kiss him. “I don’t wanna hurt you, baby, but I’ll do my best.” 

“Please,” Feitan gasped, “like this, kiss me, I must feel, feel my big man, kiss me.”

“Fuck,” Phinks grunted. He took Feitan’s head and pulled it closer, sucking his tongue into his mouth as his other hand traveled to clutch his small ass. He was rewarded with a soft noise as he thrust into him. Feitan ground down against each plunge, moaning into Phinks’ mouth every time he felt his cock ram back into him. He tugged at the collar and Phinks whimpered as he bucked harder. Feitan let out a throaty laugh as his eyes rolled slightly, noting his precum rub up against his lover’s hard stomach with glee. The big palm moving his ass up and down was making him wish he could stand to be smacked right now. He was afraid to ask, though, worried that Phinks would stop entirely in some ridiculous search for how to hit him without really hurting him. He couldn’t believe they’d never fucked like this before. He kissed Phinks deeply, barely remembering to breathe as their movements sped up and their bodies grew more desperate. Phinks grunted and buried his face in Feitan’s uninjured shoulder as he fucked him harder.

“Phinks, I love you,” Feitan gasped, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Phinks moaned and sped up as much as he could. The transmuter yanked his hair back to kiss him again, rocking into each thrust to rut every lit-up nerve of his body against the hard cock stretching him open. He never wanted this to stop. His legs trembled and he wrapped them about the blonde’s torso, trying to somehow take everything he had into himself all at once. He wanted to finish just like this, just from being fucked so tenderly and carefully and yet desperately. 

“I love m-my, you, love you,” Feitan moaned again. 

“Fei, baby, I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that,” Phinks grunted. 

Feitan sighed and kissed him hungrily. He rested their noses together and stared deep into his lover’s eyes as his own mouth fell into a blissful “o” he couldn’t seem to shut. He was getting close. “I love you, Phinks,” he gasped, “cum for me, baichi, want to feel you cum for me.” 

“Christ,” Phinks moaned. He kissed Feitan hard and fucked him harder, grinning as his boyfriend’s mouth quivered uselessly against his lips. “You gonna cum, baby? You gonna fucking, fuck, cum just from, oh, just from this cock in your ass, Fei?”

“Yes,” Feitan whimpered, “yes, yes, yes.” His body shook as he bounced up and down with each thrust. His head lolled back and his cock twitched wildly. “Phinks,” he whined, “Phinks, I love, oh, oh fuck!” 

Phinks growled as Feitan clenched around him, using the grip on his hips to bring him down more forcefully as he felt how close he was. The smaller man moaned something unintelligible and arched his back. Phinks watched in awe as his pale body spasmed in his arms, trying to keep his own hips moving while Feitan came across his chest. He breathed out a curse and tugged him into a rough kiss. They fell back on the couch and Phinks rutted into him rapidly until his own body was shaking and his orgasm was shooting out of him, thrusting uncontrollably as he finished inside of his lover. He couldn’t make himself pull out. He just kissed Feitan passionately, holding him close to his chest as the smaller man sighed happily. 

“Holy shit, Fei,” Phinks finally mumbled. 

“Mmm. Shhh.” 

“I love you.”

“Yes. Sleep, please.”

Phinks chuckled and kissed Feitan’s dark hair. “Okay, baby, but I’m cleaning us up first. Shal will freak if you get in bed all covered in cum.”

Feitan yawned and raised his hips enough to slide off of Phinks’ limp cock, snuggling into his sticky chest. “Mmm. Okay.” 

They stood in the shower as Phinks slowly scrubbed both of their bodies, grumbling to himself about how Feitan was ruining the bandages he’d just applied. The smaller man just yawned and turned around. His head was swimming. Sex was normally so violent and greedy and unhinged between them, it was hard to believe that what they’d just done existed under the same name. He snickered as he remembered the phrase “making love.” It seemed more fitting, if a bit ridiculous. Feitan leaned against Phinks’ chest and smiled up at him through the water.

“Love you, baichi.”

Phinks went bright red and dropped the soap, scrambling after it as Feitan giggled sleepily. “I—I, well, you know how much I love you, Fei,” he said nervously, “but please tell me that’s not a threat.” 

“Is not, is just true,” Feitan yawned. He stepped onto the bath mat and tugged a towel down with his good arm, awkwardly trying to wrap it around his shivering body. Phinks turned the water off and reached over to help dry him. Feitan hummed happily as his lover carefully rubbed the towel across his skin, feeling like a well-kept purebred cat being readied for show. He squeaked when Phinks picked him up. 

“Shal’s gonna be mad if we wake him up again,” Phinks whispered conspiratorially. 

Feitan giggled and kissed his neck. “Too bad.” 

——————

Something was burning. Phinks woke with a start and leapt from the bed, stumbling blindly to the window as he tried to deduce where the smell was coming from. He laughed sleepily as he identified the source: another house on the block was up in flames, disappearing into the hungry red and orange tongues as the inhabitants screamed and scrambled for freedom. He lit a cigarette and watched. Dark smoke poured into the midday air and a siren wailed as a firetruck sped around the corner, spilling tiny brown-clad figures across the ashy sidewalk. Phinks yawned as the hose sprayed great bursts of water into the windows. He turned around and smiled at the bed. Feitan had wrapped himself around Shalnark as best he could, draping his slender body across the manipulator’s sleeping chest so that his injured shoulder hung a few inches from the mattress. For his part, Shal was still out cold, his legs splayed vaguely as his soft breaths disturbed the transmuter’s black hair. Phinks’ stomach growled and he ashed the cigarette on the windowsill before heading into the kitchen.


	3. Prickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shalnark and Feitan have some time to themselves. Not for long, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needles and character death and lots of degradation and rough sex.

A few days later, Machi was muttering angrily as she fixed Feitan’s shoulder in the living room. Shalnark had curled up next to her on the couch to play Phinks in Mario Kart, both of them shouting at each other every time one of them managed to pass the other in the race. Machi finally snipped her threads and whipped around.

“You guys are really fucking annoying, you know that? Feitan, you dumbass, you really should’ve called me as soon as you dislocated it. I’ve stitched you back up, but god, you’re all fucking idiots, waiting three whole days to have me come by! Did you not realize I’ve been living just one state over?! Fucking—PAY ATTENTION, PHINKS!” 

She kicked a leg out and knocked the controller from the enhancer’s hands, sending him scrambling after it with a dark curse. Shalnark laughed hysterically. 

“Thanks, Machi! See that, Phinks? You’re about to lose this one, too!”

“Fuck you, fuck you, and fuck you,” Phinks shouted as he jumped back into his seat. “Why couldn’t you kick Shal, huh? The bastard’s right next to you!” 

“Because I like you less,” Machi said nonchalantly. She stood up and reached for the money on the table, thumbing through it quickly. “Alright, assholes, I guess this is enough with the Troupe discount. Ugh, I should really be charging you fuckers more.”

Shalnark giggled and glanced up at her. “How about if Fei gets in another car crash he has to pay double price?”

“Fuck no,” Feitan snarled.

“Sounds good to me,” Machi shrugged. She tugged her bag over her shoulder and made for the door. “By the way, Bono’s been looking for you guys for some reason. Want me to let him know where you are?”

Phinks groaned and threw his controller down as Shal sped across the finish line moments before him. “Ugh, no. Tell him we’ll see him in a month, how’s that? Can’t stand the idea of having that creep over for tree bark tea or whatever the fuck it is that he drinks now.”

“It’s kratom,” Shal chirped. He lay back on the couch and rested his head in Feitan’s lap as he grinned at Machi. “But I agree with Phinks, the three of us are a bit busy for guests at the moment.” He traced a circle around one of Feitan’s knees and laughed as his boyfriend squirmed. 

Machi wrinkled her nose. “Ugh, you guys are disgusting. I’m getting out of here before I see things I don’t want to see. Bye.” 

Shalnark and Feitan giggled as the other spider left the house, leaning lower on the couch to bring their lips together. Phinks rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen to get some water. Feitan sighed as Shal’s hands swept across his bare back, pressing closer to the blonde’s warmth as their tongues slipped together. The manipulator slowly lowered his hand. He tugged one of Feitan’s legs around his hips and ground into him, grinning into the kiss when the smaller man let out a tiny moan. 

“It’s been too long, Fei,” Shal whispered.

“Mmm.” Feitan pulled him into another kiss, eager to taste that smile again.

Shal broke away slowly. “And I have some ideas,” he murmured conspiratorially, “about our pretty boyfriend over there.”

“You talkin’ about me?” Phinks draped himself over the back of the couch and grinned at the pair. “And here I thought—“

“Shut up,” Shalnark interrupted. He twirled a piece of Feitan’s hair around a finger and winked at the smaller man. “As I was saying, I’ve been thinking about something we were all discussing fairly recently, something I think you will  _ definitely _ enjoy, dear,” he giggled.

Feitan sat up slowly and smirked at him. “Oh?”

Shalnark leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Feitan stifled a laugh and glanced up at Phinks. The enhancer shifted his weight uncomfortably. “Um, this isn’t the dog thing again, is it?”

“Might be! We’ll see where it goes,” Shal laughed. Phinks groaned and the blonde playfully squeezed one of his hands. “C’mon, Phinksy, you’re gonna love it. Remember when—“

“If it’s the transmitter thing, I am  _ not _ in the fucking mood,” Phinks growled, shaking his boyfriend off. Shal’s smile fell and Phinks sighed. “Sorry, sweetheart. Maybe later.” He strode off to an empty room and slammed the door behind him. Shalnark pouted at Feitan.

“What’s his deal?”

Feitan shrugged, knitting his brow together in concern. “Grumpy from game?”

Shal scoffed. “Really? Oh, come on.”

“No, is something else, but cannot tell,” Feitan murmured thoughtfully. He nudged Shalnark out of the way and trailed after Phinks, rapping softly on the door. 

“I’m just gonna take a nap,” Phinks called.

Feitan’s frown deepened. He slipped into the room and stared at the back of the blonde’s head, noticing how his shoulders tensed at the sound of the door. “Alone?” Feitan asked quietly.

“My stomach kinda hurts,” Phinks mumbled. 

“Okay,” Feitan said slowly. He took a few steps closer and gingerly perched on the edge of the bed. “Baichi?”

Phinks sighed and rolled over. “It’s always a little hard for me around Machi,” he said quietly, “with the, you know. The memories.” He pulled the blankets higher and sighed again. “Just—I’ll be fine, babe, I’m gonna sleep it off, okay?”

“Oh,” Feitan murmured. He tenderly stroked the blonde’s hair, wishing his handsome face would untie itself from the knot of pain and despair it had formed. He pursed his lips and glanced at the door. “Phinks,” he whispered, “no good, to always remember. We still live.”

“I know that,” Phinks grumbled angrily. 

“You know I love you? Could try helping?” Feitan reached out to touch Phinks’ shoulder with a shy frown. “No good with this.”

Phinks smiled sleepily. “Yer real cute, Fei, you know that? Thank you.” He sighed, debating whether he wanted Feitan to stay. It was usually easier to be alone with Paku. “Why don’t, uh,” he yawned quietly, “you should go back to Shal. He seems super horny.” 

Feitan giggled. “Indeed. Want movie?”

“Hmmm... I dunno, I kinda like that you guys have your own thing,” Phinks murmured. He buried his face deeper into the pillow and yawned again. “But I kinda feel like you’ll film it anyways, you little pervs,” he teased. 

“Heh, we see, we see! Night-night.”

Feitan shut the door and jumped as Shalnark appeared in front of him. “Ah! Oh, oh my,” he gasped. The blonde’s regular clothing had disappeared; instead, he was now wearing sheer blue thigh-high stockings complete with a matching garter belt, corset, and short, feathery robe. Feitan felt dizzy as his brain leapt from Phinks’ troubles to this new and  _ very _ intriguing information. His mouth had forgotten how to close. 

“It’s not polite to stare, darling,” Shal teased. He did a little spin and winked. “You like it? Just arrived today!”

All Feitan could do was nod. He ducked a bit lower into his cloak. 

Shal grinned. “I’ll be downstairs when you recover, ‘kay?” He blew a kiss over his shoulder and traipsed off. Feitan nodded again and then shook his head, drifting after him. 

The basement playroom was half-lit with a warm pink glow. Feitan stumbled slightly as his eyes adjusted to the lighting, stunned by the elaborate scene his boyfriend had produced in such a short time. A familiar laugh drew his attention. “C’mere, baby, gimme some sugar,” Shal purred from the couch. He sat with his legs spread around a long silicone strap-on the same robin’s egg blue as the rest of his lingerie, wearing a smile that made Feitan shiver. Shal stroked his cock slowly. “I don’t appreciate waiting,” he sang.

Feitan blushed and threw his cloak over his head as he ran to the couch. “You—“

“And don’t talk,” Shal smiled. He cupped Feitan’s chin to give him a quick kiss and then shoved his head between his legs. “If you do a good job, maybe I’ll let you go for a ride!”

Feitan’s mouth fell open at the shock of being bossed around. His brows had just begun to knit themselves into a frown when Shalnark’s hand slapped across his face and he jumped. 

“Have a little enthusiasm, baby,” Shal hummed. He winked and Feitan gasped out a single breathy laugh before ducking down and wrapping his lips around the head of his partner’s cock. 

Feitan gagged at the initial taste of silicone but kept moving, eager to find out where Shal was going with all of this. He wrapped his left hand around the strap and pushed it deeper into his mouth as his right hand stroked up one of the sheer blue stockings. Shal’s thigh twitched under his thumb and he gave him a gentle squeeze as he glanced up. The blonde slowly raised his leg and Feitan smiled around his cock as he ducked under it, running his palm around his boyfriend’s round ass appreciatively. His eyes flickered down to the lacy garter belt as he sucked half of the silicone into his throat. Feitan made sure to press the base of the strap down ever so slightly as he moved his head, using the rhythm of his mouth to rub the toy up against Shal’s clit. His fingers accidentally slipped behind the base and Shal gasped excitedly. Feitan smiled and slowly dragged his fingers back, pulling his other hand underneath the blonde’s warm thigh.

Shal hummed happily as Feitan’s mouth reached the base of his cock. He could feel small fingers tracing the tops of his stockings and he shivered slightly, reaching for his boyfriend’s hair. His hand had just landed on a few black locks when a finger slipped inside him and he gasped, snatching a tight fistful of Feitan’s hair. “N-no,” he breathed reluctantly, “stay focused, Fei.” He sighed as Feitan’s hand returned to his thigh. He wanted to stick to his plan, and that meant Feitan would not be making any decisions. The hand on his thigh roamed back to his ass and cupped him closer. Shal smiled blissfully and thrust up into Feitan’s mouth. 

Feitan squeaked slightly as he bounced back. He scowled and forced his head lower, squeezing his boyfriend’s ass as an anchor. Shal’s other leg came over his shoulder and he glanced up, feeling a bit dizzy at the sight: the blonde had one arm clutching Feitan’s hair and the other draped over his own head, posed as though this were his most natural state. Heels dug into Feitan’s shoulders and he let out a tiny moan as the cock in his mouth thrust deeper. He bobbed his head faster. Shal made a soft, encouraging noise when Feitan gagged down the whole dildo. It felt impossibly wide at the base. Feitan glanced up again but Shal just shoved his head lower and bucked into his throat until he was coughing and rearing back. As he wiped his face, he noticed Shal was panting. He smiled. 

Shalnark  _ felt _ the way Feitan’s tongue ran over the tip of his cock. He gasped. 

_ “Fei!” _

“Mmmm.”

Shal moaned as the heel of Feitan’s hand pressed against the base of the strap-on and ground into him. Somehow, every motion of his lover’s mouth seemed to translate directly into his eager body. Any thoughts disappeared into a happy fog as though a dark smoke was rolling across his stomach. He let out another moan at the familiar feeling of Feitan’s aura pressing into his skin. He lifted a shaky hand to take a fistful of black hair and tugged it lower, using his other hand to anchor himself to the couch. His hips had a mind of their own. Small hands clutched at his ass, pulled at the lace of his lingerie, and crawled up his body to roll over his erect nipples. The blonde sighed blissfully as he kept grinding forwards. Feitan whined loudly and Shal let out a breathless laugh as his head lolled back and his rhythm staggered. Shal rocked small, fast circles against the pressure of Feitan’s gagging throat and dropped his chin to find his adoring, tearful gaze. His cunt responded eagerly to each swirl and lick and flicker of the other’s tongue around his cock. He whimpered Feitan’s name again and released him with a small shuddering groan. His body trembled. He hadn’t expected Fei to make him cum like that.

Feitan pulled back slowly and wiped his face on his arm. He coughed slightly as he rocked on his heels, but he grinned up at Shalnark excitedly before hungrily nibbling at the soft insides of his thighs, eager to find out what was going to happen to his own body. The blonde giggled. 

“That was so hot! Wow! Well, bend over, cutie, cause I’m definitely fucking that sweet little ass of yours now,” Shalnark chirped happily.

Feitan hopped up and kissed Shal fiercely, embarrassed by how much he’d been wanting to do so. The blonde laughed into his mouth but he just crawled into his lap and grabbed both of his ears as he parted his lips. He reached behind his hips and grabbed his boyfriend’s cock. Shal hummed as Feitan rubbed back against the dildo, taking hold of his skinny hips to tug them closer. Feitan ground into his hard stomach. “Shal,” he rasped, “so beautiful, pretty boy, my pretty blue.” His eyes flickered down across the short corset. Feitan braced himself in Shal’s hair with a soft moan as his erect cock twitched excitedly against the slightly uncomfortable fabric. “Pr-pretty boy,” he gasped again. 

“God, you’re just adorable,” Shal murmured into his neck. He sucked hard and Feitan arched into him with a low, hungry grunt. The blonde smirked. “But I told you to bend over, baby, so get on your knees.” He lifted Feitan easily and dropped him on the floor with a grin. “On the table. There you go, just like that. Spread those pretty little legs for me. Thank you,” he chirped.

Feitan giggled at the wall and then squeaked slightly when a cold, slick finger abruptly shoved into his ass. “Oh, ohhh!”

Shal smirked and pushed deeper. “Awww, I love how much you love getting fucked, Fei,” he tittered as he twisted his hand, “you’re gonna love this big cock, aren’t you!”

“Mmhmm,” Feitan moaned excitedly. His hips leapt forwards with a high yelp. Shal’s finger followed and rammed into his prostate faster. “Oh, oh, m-more,” he gasped. 

“Anything you want, baby,” Shal crooned. He quickly added a second finger, giggling at the loud shout this produced. He twisted his hand and stood up. He reached past Feitan with his free hand, rubbing his strap against the smaller man’s ass. Feitan recognized the dark green box and giggled excitedly. He rolled on Shal’s fingers, holding onto the other’s wrist to steady himself, and held his arms up to snap a rubber glove onto the blonde’s free hand. Shal smiled. He yanked his hand out and smacked the inside of Feitan’s thigh before flipping him over and slowly pressing three slick fingers into his hole. Feitan whimpered. His toes and fingers curled as he tried to adjust to the stretch. He gasped as he felt the cold swipe of an alcohol-soaked gauze pad. 

“Now don’t move. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” 

And with that, there was a needle in Feitan’s back. He hummed happily as Shalnark slowly pushed another through his skin, trying to keep still so the manipulator could work. But he shivered with each delicious sting of metal piercing his skin and tensed as the needle drove insistently through to the outside until his partner’s gloved hand stilled and lifted, leaving a cold pressure against his shoulder blade and a soft sigh. A thought occurred to Feitan as he clenched around the sudden thrust of Shalnark’s other hand. “Sh-Shal, chest,” he gasped, “ride—“

“Ooh, good point, Fei,” Shal exclaimed as he pressed a slightly thicker needle through the skin on the back of Feitan’s arm. He took his hand back and flexed it. “Okay, I’m gonna focus on this for a minute,” he said excitedly. He snatched each needle free so quickly that he drew a short line of blood across the smaller man’s back. He dragged Feitan closer and turned him over, sliding a thin needle through a slice of his chest. Feitan’s smile was much smaller than his own, but it always had been, and the transmuter’s anticipatory exhale encouraged him to work faster. “You’re gonna be so pretty, baby, you’ll love it! I’ll need a—“

“Oh, no pictures, Shal,” Feitan giggled shyly. He let out a contented sigh as the next needle twisted up against the others, enjoying the pinch of the line of needles curving. Each needle was capped with thin plastic that scratched ever so slightly against his chest. Feitan’s skin felt like a warming stove, or it seemed to be coral, but maybe he was growing poisonous scales, and all of it sent his cock jumping. A wispy moan escaped through his nose as one of the pricks drew blood. 

Shalnark hummed and continued knitting his design onto Feitan’s chest. “You’ll want me to take pictures so you can see, Fei, don’t be silly!”

“Oh,” Feitan hissed. The needles were kicking up against each other as the blonde’s hands formed curves crashing together. Feathery sleeves brushed against him, drawing a shy giggle. “When am I fucked by prettiest boy, hmm?” 

“When I say so,” Shal said with sharp laugh. He gave a needled patch of Feitan’s chest a warning slap and sat back to admire his handiwork. “Okay, just a few more, baby, you’ve been so patient,” he purred, “almost done with the wings.”

Feitan’s bemused giggle quickly turned into a shuddering gasp as Shalnark pushed another needle through his skin. “W-wings? I—oh,” he tried to ask. His mind was fogged with arousal. Every inch of his body prickled and blurred.

“You’ll see,” Shal sang happily. He stroked his gloved hand over the needles, grinning as the rubber tugged at Feitan’s raised skin and produced a low moan. The next few needles slipped into place beside each other with easy expertise, weaving through Feitan’s skin as though it were a shirt Shal was taking in. The blonde smiled absentmindedly as he traced the lines of blue-tipped needles. He’d carved out a small heart in the center of Feitan’s chest, the center of which was streaked with thin lines of blood from the puncture wounds, and knit wing-like shapes out along the shapes of his pectorals. The design mimicked the winged skull on Feitan’s cowl. Shal had been doodling concepts for such shapes while Feitan was away, hoping they’d have a chance to play with their needles again soon. He was quite satisfied with the outcome. “Gosh, you look just darling, Fei,” he exclaimed, “don’t you wanna see what I made for you?”

Feitan sat up slightly and shivered as the needles shifted and pinched across his chest. Each breath pulled his skin taut, heightening his awareness of the prickling sensations. He gave Shal a small smile. “Okay. Show me.”

“Told you,” Shal teased. He reached for his phone, standing back to get Feitan’s whole body in the picture. The transmuter squeaked shyly and covered his face. Shal pouted. “Awww, c’mon, Fei, I gotta see that cute little face of yours, baby! Gimme a smile!”

Feitan shook his head. As much as he cherished the videos his boyfriends made, he’d never been fond of seeing his own image. He yelped as a riding crop snapped against the needles. 

“Don’t you want to get fucked, baby? Or do I need to pierce this pretty little cock of yours to get you to smile for me, hmm?”

“Oooh,” Feitan giggled through his hands. He peeked at Shalnark and grinned. “Maybe!” 

Shal laughed as Feitan wiggled his hips, delighted by the way his cock swayed. “Awww, aren’t you an eager little toy,” he crooned, “cutie wants to  _ really _ feel it when I fuck him, huh?” 

“Yes, please,” Feitan chirped. He bit down on his lip as Shal knelt in front of him and wrapped a hand around his cock, thrilled by the focused look in the blonde’s eyes. He felt like a science experiment. A cold, thin needle traced up the length of his cock, sending a shiver down his legs. Feitan focused all of his energy on remembering to breathe normally as the needle pricked the lip of skin at the head of his cock and slowly poked through. His breath hitched anyways, sliding free in a low moan as he twitched towards the pain. Shal’s hand slowly stroked down the length of his cock as he got used to the tip of the needle rubbing against his sensitive skin. “Aha, one more, Shal,” he gasped softly, “I take it, I—“

“Of course, baby,” Shal murmured. He leaned forwards and flicked his tongue across the tip of Feitan’s cock, giggling as this earned an excited whimper. He picked up another short needle and smiled blithely as he focused on his work. Feitan’s cock twitched eagerly in his hands. Shal carefully squeezed his fingers just beneath the pink tip, tugging the skin down just enough to make sure he wouldn’t knit it into the swollen head. The needle poked through the skin beside the first one, producing another low moan from Feitan as it burst back out of his cock. Shal grinned. He hopped to his feet and waved his phone at the transmuter. “Well? Smile!” 

Feitan blushed and lay back on the table, spreading his arms above his head. He whimpered as the motion pulled the needles tighter across his chest. The blonde’s sparkling smile loomed over him and he forced the corners of his mouth up, sticking his tongue out playfully. He tried to imagine he was posing for Phinks rather than a camera.

“Awww, that’s great,” Shalnark exclaimed. He snapped a few photos and leaned over to peck Feitan’s nose, giggling as he tugged him up to a seated position. “Look! You look darling, Fei,” he said happily, turning the phone around to show his boyfriend the portraits. 

“Oh,” Feitan whispered shyly. The person on the screen seemed so much more confident and exciting than he felt. His cheeks warmed as he realized what Shal had drawn on his chest. “Look girly,” he giggled, “but blue is matching.” 

Shal smiled happily and tossed his phone onto the couch. “Isn’t it cute? Now spread those pretty legs, slut, I’m not done with you!”

Feitan grinned and leaned back on the table. He swung his legs up as Shal lubed his hand again, grabbing his knees to steady himself. His shoulder stung where the manipulator had yanked out the first line of needles, but Feitan enjoyed the twinge of pain, pressing his bleeding skin against the rough wooden surface. Two long fingers slipped effortlessly into his hole and he bit back a gasp. “Mm!”

“Oooh, someone’s excited,” Shal teased. He worked his fingers back and forth slowly, dragging them across Feitan’s prostate just enough to make his hips jump. He reached up and twisted one of the needles. Feitan giggled. “Gosh, Fei, I don’t know how you can stand these,” Shal laughed as he moved his hand faster. 

“I, aha, yes,” Feitan tittered. He arched his back with a small cry as Shal’s hand rammed into him. “O-oh, Shal, so, aha!”

Shalnark giggled and quickly added a third finger, rotating his wrist slightly as he plunged the hand back into Feitan’s ass. The smaller man groaned and curled his legs tighter. “Awww, it’s so cute when you pretend you can’t take more,” Shal laughed. He stretched his fingers apart and laughed as Feitan mewled and bucked away from him. “Oh, get back here,” he giggled, “we both know you need this cock, baby.” 

“Mmm! Mmhmm!” Feitan’s legs shook and he clutched them tighter, not wanting to interrupt his boyfriend’s deliberate rhythm. Holding his legs so close was pinching all of the needles in his chest. He whimpered slightly as Shal’s hand flexed inside him. “Sh-Shal—“

“You know, I don’t remember saying you could speak,” Shal mused. He yanked his hand back and smacked Feitan’s thigh again, smirking at the yelp he got in response. He stood and looked around the room with his hands planted on his hips. “Let’s see,” he hummed, “you hate the blindfold, right? Oh, but I look so good. Hmm. I suppose it can’t be helped.”

Feitan sat up and flung himself after Shal, crashing awkwardly to the floor. “Shal!”

“If you don’t wear it I’ll lock you down here for the rest of the day,” Shal said happily. He giggled as he waved a black strip of cloth at his fuming boyfriend. “Didn’t you want to get fucked, Fei?”

“So mean,” Feitan whined. He tried to stand and laughed as his legs wobbled, falling back to the couch. “How can I see pretty boy with no eyes?”

“Oh, I think you’ve seen enough,” Shal teased as he walked back to the couch. He grabbed Feitan’s chin and yanked it up, giving him a quick kiss before he wrapped the blindfold around his head. Feitan squirmed and he slapped him, sighing, “don’t make me get mean, Fei.” 

Feitan nodded and forced a smile. He  _ hated _ being blindfolded, hated relinquishing control to anything other than overwhelming physical strength. But he wasn’t in the mood to be bratty; he just wanted Shal to fuck him already. He also knew that Shal was going to be mean no matter what he did. Warm hands pulled him to his shaky feet and he stumbled into the table, squeaking as one of his arms was twisted behind his back. The loss of sight made him all the more aware of the needles pinching his skin and the few hot droplets of blood still rolling down his chest. His breathing slowed as fingers pushed inside him again and his head lolled forwards, succumbing to lust. He knew better than to ask for more. He just spread his legs wider and panted hungrily. 

“There we go, that’s a good little whore,” Shal cooed. He perched on the edge of the couch and tugged Feitan closer from inside his body, giggling at the noises the transmuter made as he was jerked around. His free hand slicked lube down his strap as he grinned in anticipation. He looked forward to finding out what Feitan would do once he turned the vibrator on. He slowly pulled his hand out of his boyfriend’s hole and cupped his cheeks, humming approvingly as Feitan bent over to display himself. “Alrighty then, baby, if you can find the cock, you can ride it, sound good?”

“Wha—“

Shal laughed loudly as he spun Feitan in a few quick circles, falling back to the couch in a fit of giggles as he watched the transmuter stumble and collapse to the floor. Feitan cursed darkly as all the movement tugged the needles through his skin. He shoved himself back to his feet and blindly felt for the edge of the couch, listening carefully to Shal’s laughter to pull himself closer. His hand landed on a stocking and he grinned as he staggered between Shal’s legs, reaching out in search of the dildo. His head was still spinning. A small voice at the back of his mind told him that his boyfriend had started filming before he came downstairs, that Shal had spun him around to add to the humiliation of being blindfolded. Feitan’s cock bobbed eagerly at the thought. His hand brushed against slick silicone and he giggled. “Found you!”

“Aw, you did that so fast! You must have a sixth sense for getting your slutty little hole filled, hmm?”

Feitan giggled and clumsily crawled into Shal’s lap, trying to hold onto his slippery cock so he wouldn’t lose his place. “Need help,” he snickered, “pretty boy stole eyes.” 

“Maybe I wasn’t clear,” Shal purred. He sat up just enough to kiss Feitan’s laughing mouth, smirking as the smaller man jumped back in shock. He hooked two fingers into Feitan’s mouth and yanked it closer. “You’re either getting on my dick yourself, or you’re not getting fucked, Feitan,” he said in a low voice. “And if you’re worried about looking stupid,” he teased, “it’s far too late for that.” 

“Mmph,” Feitan mumbled around the fingers in his mouth. He sucked dutifully and felt around for the strap again, bracing himself on the blonde’s chest as he raised his hips higher. He carefully guided the dildo towards his hole and moaned as he felt it push back, sinking down a few inches before he had to press back up. “Mmmmmmm!”

Shalnark smiled blithely and sat back to watch Feitan lowering himself onto his cock. He kept his fingers in his boyfriend’s mouth, enjoying the feeling of his wet tongue wrapping around his skin. “Aww, look at you,” he crooned as Feitan whimpered around another inch, “you love it, don’t you, baby? Love my big cock in your ass?”

“Mmhmm mmhmm,” Feitan nodded enthusiastically. A groan escaped through his nose as he sank lower. The tip of his cock brushed against the fabric of Shal’s corset and he whimpered as he suddenly became incredibly conscious of the needles there. He sucked Shal’s fingers harder and tried not to bite. His hips rocked down as he nudged his knees further apart, managing to fit more of the cock inside himself. Hard silicone shoved into his prostate and he jumped. “Mmmmmph!” 

“Don’t stop, Fei, you’re only halfway,” Shal teased. He bit back a gasp as the small hands on his chest curled into fists and dug into his skin. “C’mon, whore,” he grunted, “I know you can do better than this.” He thrust his hips up roughly and laughed as his fingers stifled a low scream from Feitan. 

Upstairs, Phinks groaned as a jackhammer started pounding the pavement outside his window. He covered his head with a pillow and rolled across the bed. He’d managed to nap for a few minutes, but now he’d never be able to get back to sleep. He sighed heavily and dragged himself out of bed. Might as well go find out what Shalnark and Feitan were up to. 

Shal smothered a laugh as he heard Phinks’ heavy footsteps stalk towards the door to the basement. Perfect timing. Feitan pushed up on his knees and then slid down again, letting out a high moan as he neared the base of Shal’s strap. The manipulator took his fingers out of his mouth and tugged his hips down harder. Feitan whimpered and hung his head. 

“Sh-Shal—“

“Oh, shut up,” Shal laughed, “you silly little slut, you think you can tell me how I’m gonna fuck you? Don’t be ridiculous!” He gripped Feitan’s slender hips tightly and bucked up into him, giggling at the strangled sound the transmuter let out. Shal didn’t give him a moment’s rest before thrusting into him again, shoving his body down onto his cock as small hands clawed blindly at his chest. “C’mon, whore, tell me you love it, baby.”

“I, I love it,” Feitan gasped. His head fell back with a moan as Shal thrust harder. “Shaaaal!”

Phinks stopped at the bottom of the stairs, dumbfounded by the scene before him. Everything was pink, except for Shalnark, who was wearing a lacy blue getup he’d never seen before, and Feitan, whose pale skin puckered around a confusing blur of blue needles. The enhancer’s mouth fell open slightly as he watched Shal roughly impale Feitan on his strap. His cock stiffened in his pants and he smirked. 

“Hey, Shal, what’s up?”

“Oh, hi Phinks! Not much,” Shal giggled. He shoved Feitan down as far as he could go and held him still, smiling at their boyfriend as the transmuter squirmed. 

“Ah—Ph-Phinks? Who—“

“Shut up, slut,” Shal chirped. He smacked the center of Feitan’s pierced chest and clutched his hips tighter as the smaller man tried to jump away from the pain. “Phinksy, dear, how would you like to help me with something?”

Phinks grinned and walked over to the couch, gently stroking the top of Feitan’s hair. His boyfriend tilted his head back blindly and wriggled against the palm of his hand. “Anything you need, princess,” he said to Shal, “just tell me what to do.” 

“Turn this one around,” Shal giggled. He released Feitan’s hips and leaned back on the couch as Phinks yanked the smaller man’s legs over his torso, palming a hand over the transmuter’s ass as it twisted to face him. “Thank you! That’s better,” he sighed happily. He rocked his hips slowly and smiled as Feitan gasped. “Gee, doesn’t his pretty whore mouth seem empty, Phinksy?”

“Oh, it sure does,” Phinks chuckled. He tugged his cock free and gave it a few strokes before grabbing Feitan’s head and slapping his cheeks with his half-hard cock. “C’mon, whore, open up, you’ve got a dick to suck,” he laughed. 

Feitan giggled and opened his mouth wide, panting slightly as the cock in his ass pushed deeper. He couldn’t see Phinks but he could smell him, inhaling the familiar scent of his cologne and sweat and cigarettes as the blonde shoved his cock into his mouth. Feitan moaned and reached blindly to use his hands. A squeak escaped through his nose as hands twisted his arms behind his back and Phinks thrust forwards. “Mmph!”

“Huh? Couldn’t hear ya,” Phinks joked. He took a fistful of black hair and pulled it closer, grunting excitedly as Feitan gagged around his cock. He squinted at the needles in his chest and shuddered slightly. “Nice art, Shal.”

“Awww, thanks!” Shalnark tugged Feitan’s hips lower and rocked his own hips a bit faster, grinning as the transmuter moaned into Phinks’ body. The enhancer hadn’t been part of his original plan but his presence was certainly appreciated. Shal let go of Feitan’s arms and clapped approvingly when the small man kept them in place behind his back. “Very good, Fei! Phinksy, dear, will you help me get up?”

Phinks chuckled in confusion and reached for Shal’s hand, trying to hold Feitan still as he pulled the other blonde up from the couch. Shal’s movements drove Feitan directly into Phinks’ body and he groaned as the transmuter gagged noisily. He dropped Shal’s hand and clutched Feitan’s head again, thrusting into his mouth a bit faster. “God, he’s such a slut,” he grunted, “look how much he loves choking on my cock.”

“Gosh, I know,” Shal sighed happily. He hummed as he plunged his cock deep into Feitan, giggling at the clumsy jerking of his small frame between the other two bodies. “You love it, don’t you, whore? Love getting filled up like this?”

Feitan moaned as loudly as he could in agreement, letting his arms fall uselessly at his sides. He could feel hands around his hips and his head, and he could feel a cock in his ass and one in his mouth, and he could  _ definitely _ feel the needles piercing his skin, but he didn’t have the faintest idea where his body actually was in relation to the floor. Not that it mattered. Phinks and Shalnark were already getting better at matching the movements of their hips, fucking him into each other so forcefully that he couldn’t hold onto any thoughts for very long. He whimpered vaguely as Shal sped up and Phinks held his head down to the base of his cock. All he could do was attempt to keep breathing through his nose. Warm precum dribbled from the tip of his cock and whined excitedly, bucking awkwardly into Shal’s strap so it would hit his prostate again. 

“Watch this,” Shal giggled. He reached between his legs and pressed a button on the base of his cock, biting down on his lip as it started vibrating. His eyes fluttered slightly. He rammed into Feitan harder, losing track of what he’d meant to say as he felt the smaller man’s squirming hips grind the vibrations into his cunt. 

Feitan whined and rocked his hips back as much as he could with Phinks’ tight grip on his head. His eyes were rolling under his blindfold. Shal’s cock plunged into him aggressively, each thrust sending tremors throughout his keyed-up body. He felt like his skin might be on fire. Moans stuttered out of his nose as Phinks started fucking his mouth again, just short, guttural noises that were cut off each time the blonde’s cock hit the back of his throat. Feitan gagged and whined but neither of his boyfriends stopped moving. He swung his hands towards Phinks, desperate for anything to hold, anything he could do with his body to be more than two holes, but the enhancer just barked a laugh and swatted him away, pulling his hair harder.

“Uh, fuck yeah,” Phinks chuckled breathlessly, “I think the little whore likes that, Shal.”

“Mmm, mmhmm,” Shal replied vaguely. He wiped sweat from his brow and drilled Feitan harder, too distracted by the stimulation to focus on what Phinks was saying. Each twitch of the transmuter’s muscles sent a thrill straight to the base of his spine and his mouth fell open with a sharp gasp. “Aha, wow!”

Phinks grinned and paused the movement of his hips, realizing he should probably focus on keeping Feitan still while Shal fucked him. He grabbed his boyfriend’s slender arms and yanked them roughly behind his back, shoving him down onto the cock in his ass. Feitan shouted a muffled groan around his cock. Phinks chuckled and rocked his hips slowly, letting out a low whistle when Feitan started sucking him diligently. “Such a good whore, Fei, making sure we’re both happy, huh?”

Feitan whimpered vaguely and threw his head back with a sharp cry as Shal’s cock slammed all the way into him. Phinks’ cock slapped against his cheek but he just gasped for air, unable to focus on taking it back in his mouth. “Ah, ah, ah, aha, ohh, AHH!” 

“C’mon, baby, I was using that,” Phinks chided. He snatched a fistful of black hair and shoved his cock back into Feitan’s panting mouth, thrusting each time Shal did. Feitan’s teeth scraped over his skin and he grunted excitedly as he looked up to see Shal’s brows knitting together in ecstasy. Phinks could feel Feitan struggling to breathe but ignored it in favor of making sure each motion of Shal’s hips was matched by his own. 

“Oh, oh god,” Shal moaned. He buried his vibrating cock in Feitan’s ass and ground desperately against it, nearly dropping his legs as he chased his orgasm. “I—I need—“

Phinks grinned and shoved Feitan’s shoulders roughly enough to send Shal falling back to the couch, laughing at the shriek Feitan let out as he was impaled. “That better?”

“Fuck, fuck,” Shal gasped. He clutched Feitan close and bucked his hips into him, burying his face in the smaller man’s shoulder. “F-Fei, baby, do—“

“Aaah, gah, aha, c-close,” Feitan sputtered. Drool spilled over his lips as he struggled to speak. His hips jerked violently with each sharp thrust, though Shal was buried so deep inside him that the motions served only to rub up against his prostate. He whined loudly as a strong hand wrapped around his neck and tilted his head back, letting his mouth fall open. Spit landed on his tongue and he coughed as he swallowed it. Shal’s hand pawed at a patch of pierced skin and he moaned, rocking his hips back into his vibrating cock. His back arched as the grip on his throat tightened. “Ahh-ahh!”

“Such a good little slut,” Phinks grunted. He spit in Feitan’s mouth again, using his free hand to stroke his own cock. It was equal parts amusing and arousing to watch the transmuter’s cock bob desperately in the air as he was fucked. He grinned and stopped jerking himself off to slap Feitan as hard as he dared, chuckling at the pained yelp this earned. A dark purple bruise burst across the pale cheekbone just under the blindfold. Phinks reached for one of the needles but paused, unsure what to do with them. He decided to brush some of Shal’s sweaty hair out of the blonde’s face instead. 

“Oh, oh god,” Shal panted, “I—I’m—“

Feitan interrupted him with a strangled cry as his body spasmed, writhing between the hand choking his throat and the vibrating silicone filling his ass. A small sob escaped him as he came hard, the violent shaking of his cock only serving to dig the two needles into his hypersensitive skin. He whimpered desperately. His hips tried to settle but they were still bouncing, still being used by Shal’s greedy hands to deepen each thrust of the blonde’s cock. Feitan gasped ragged breaths as the torment continued.

“Oh, fuck,” Shal whimpered. He tugged Feitan lower and ground against his weight, biting down hard on his lip as his whole body shuddered. The strap slid a bit as his cunt was soaked and he moaned softly, falling back against the couch with a throaty gasp. “Mmmph, fuck,” he whined, “fuck, fuck!” His hands dove between his legs and scrambled blindly for the button as the stimulation crossed over from ecstatic to painful. He slumped back again and let out a tiny giggle. “Did, did he cum like that?”

“Sure did,” Phinks laughed. He grabbed Feitan’s blindfolded face and thrust his cock into his mouth once more, fucking his throat quickly as the transmuter tried in vain to climb off of Shal’s strap. “Fuck, baby, c’mon, be a good whore and suck it dry, Fei,” he grunted. Feitan’s whimper resonated through his cock and he groaned. He slapped his cheek lightly and Feitan whined but started sucking, gagging immediately as Phinks’ cock jumped in response. “There we go.”

“Gosh,” Shal breathed. He sat up slightly and rocked his hips, giggling as Feitan moaned and tried to hop away. “Stay still, slut, don’t wanna hurt you,” he teased. Feitan squeaked and froze as much as he could while Phinks kept using his mouth. Shal kissed the back of Feitan’s shoulder and reached around, slowly twisting one of the needles stuck through Feitan’s cock. The transmuter let out a high-pitched sound that disappeared into the wet slap of balls hitting his face. Shal pinched the end of the needle in his fingers and pulled it free. Feitan made another strangled sound but the blondes just laughed at him, Shal cutting him off by bucking his hips into the smaller man’s ass. 

“MMMMMPHHNGH!”

“Don’t care,” Shal giggled. He reached for the other needle and tugged it out, wincing as a bit of blood pooled around one of the holes. Feitan screamed again. 

“Fuuuck, that’s good,” Phinks moaned. He held Feitan’s head still and fucked his mouth hard, ignoring every whimper and gag and violent jerking of his boyfriend’s body. Feitan’s hands clawed wildly at his torso but he just groaned excitedly and sped up. “You love it, baby, I know you, you do, fuck,” he panted, “c’mon, just a little longer, Fei.”

Feitan whined loudly and tried to shake his head but Phinks was too strong. He couldn’t stop clenching around the cock in his ass, the constant pressure driving his hips up and down in desperation as he tried to get free but only succeeded in fucking himself more. He could feel hot blood rolling across the tip of his cock and he moaned eagerly. He opened his throat wider. “Mmm, mmm, mmm,” he tried to beg, snorting awkwardly when the sounds were driven back down his esophagus. Shal moved under him and he groaned as the hard cock inside him shoved up against his swollen prostate. Slender fingers wrapped around his cock. Feitan would’ve screamed, had his mouth been free. 

“FUCK, OW, SHAL, WATCH IT,” Phinks yelped. He stumbled back, crashing over the coffee table with a loud bang. He groaned as he shoved himself up. “Goddammit, Shal, he bit me!”

“Oh, oops,” Shalnark giggled. He stroked Feitan faster, using the grip on his cock to slam him down onto the strap. 

“AAAAAHHHHH,” Feitan shrieked. He whipped his blindfolded head around wildly and clawed at the air, overwhelmed by the ways Shal was continuing to touch him. “SH-SHAL,” he gasped, “PLEASE!”

Phinks grunted and grabbed Feitan’s hair again. “Alright, princess, cut it out,” he growled, “you’re gonna get blood on your pretty little outfit.” 

Shalnark grinned and hugged Feitan’s waist tightly, giggling as the transmuter went limp in his arms. “Awww, good point, Phinksy,” he tittered, “and wouldn’t that be a shame?”

“Yeah, cause you look fuckin’ hot, and I am not gonna figure out how to get blood out of lace,” Phinks chuckled. He leaned over Feitan and kissed Shal slowly, grinning as the manipulator’s smile went too wide to keep their lips together. “Fei, baby, you good? You need to get off?”

Feitan raised his head at the sound of his name and blinked under the blindfold, swaying slightly. He felt dizzy, and full, and prickly all over, and he could tell he was right up against his limit, but a small smile tugged at his mouth as he recognized that he hadn’t yet crossed the line. He let out a breathy sound that passed for a laugh and opened his mouth wide. “Aaaaaah!”

“Damn,” Phinks whistled. He yanked Feitan’s hair roughly and shoved his cock back into his mouth, thrusting as fast as his hips would go. A low groan crawled out of his throat as he felt his cock sliding into the wet, familiar warmth. Feitan’s tongue lapped clumsily at him as he fucked his mouth and he moaned softly. Each time Feitan’s nose collided with his torso, Phinks could feel a moan trapped at the back of the smaller man’s throat from the pressure of being pushed back on the cock in his ass. He swore under his breath and clutched the shaggy black hair with both hands. “Fuck, baby,” he panted, “you want it?”

“Mmmm, mmmm!” Feitan’s toes curled tightly as Shal stroked his cock again. “MmMMPH!” 

“I love when you cum on my cock, Fei,” Shal whispered in his ear. 

Feitan whined and rocked his hips down, trying to focus on the cock in his mouth instead of how painfully hard his own was. A few tears stung his eyes and soaked into the blindfold as Shal’s hands sped up. He tried to scream again but it only made Phinks move faster. 

“One more, baby, you can do it,” Shal purred, “you’re a greedy little cockslut, Fei, I can feel how close you are, baby, just give us one more, don’t you wanna make Phinks happy?”

“Mmmmm,” Feitan moaned. The tears burned as they slid down his face. Shal’s cock rammed into his prostate and he shuddered.

“You love it, whore,” Shal teased. He clutched Feitan tightly as the smaller man bucked against his grasp, giggling darkly at the miserable whine that was stifled by Phinks’ cock. He bit down hard on Feitan’s shoulder, tugging his cock as he ground their hips together. Another high noise disappeared into Phinks’ body and then Shalnark laughed ecstatically as Feitan’s whole body went stiff in his arms. “There you go,” he giggled, keeping his hand moving as warm cum dribbled over his fingers. Feitan whimpered pathetically, still choking on the cock in his mouth as he came.

“Fuck, fuuck, fuck,” Phinks groaned. Tension stiffened his legs and his knees buckled slightly as he came down Feitan’s throat, hips still jerking forwards with each pump of cum that shot out of his body. He stumbled backwards and sat down heavily on the coffee table as he tried to catch his breath. 

Feitan coughed violently as Phinks’ cock left his mouth, accidentally dribbling cum all over his drool-slicked chin. He whimpered as Shalnark abruptly lifted him off the dildo. A hand swiped roughly across his face and he flinched, giggling in confusion as the fingers shoved the sloppy mess from his chin between his lips. He sucked the fingers clean with a soft moan. His head fell to the side as he tried to remember how to breathe. The blindfold was still covering his eyes. Deep breaths shook his needle-filled chest as he listened to the other men speaking.

“You look hot as hell, by the way,” Phinks rumbled. Feitan smiled to himself. He’d forgotten that Phinks hadn’t seen Shal’s lingerie. Part of him wished he could’ve seen the enhancer’s reaction when he came downstairs.

“Awww, thanks,” Shal giggled. Feitan felt the blonde’s weight leave the couch and craned his neck, trying to figure out where he was going. He heard a low growl and Shal giggling again and then the voices melted into the familiar sounds of people kissing. Feitan’s arm twitched and he flinched. The needles in his chest were getting irritating. 

“Is it really safe for his dick to be bleeding like that?”

“Hmm? Oh, sure, we do it all the time. Hasn’t he actually  _ stabbed _ you before? With an entire knife?”

Feitan smirked at the memory. He had indeed stabbed a knife through Phinks’ hand once, just another reason Machi was always reluctant to answer their calls. He inhaled slowly. It was getting easier to breathe now. 

“Heh, yeah, but not on my dick, y’know? That’s just, uuggh,” Phinks mumbled. His footsteps fell closer to the couch and Feitan smiled as he felt his arm press one of the cushions. “Fei, baby, you in there?”

“Mmhm,” Feitan hummed happily. He tilted his head in the direction he thought Phinks was in and tried to raise one of his arms. It slumped back to his side and he giggled. “Oh no, I broke,” he tittered.

Phinks smiled and leaned over, gently pressing his lips to Feitan’s smile. The transmuter squeaked in surprise but flung his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Phinks burst out laughing. “You’re fine, you little slut,” he chuckled, “you need more?”

“Oh, oh no,” Feitan gasped anxiously. He couldn’t get his hands to grasp Phinks properly, only hold them loosely around his shoulders. He whimpered as the blonde’s weight shifted the cushions under his body. 

“I’m just sitting, babe, don’t worry,” Phinks murmured. He turned to Shal, letting out a low whistle of appreciation. The manipulator had bent over to remove his strap. He glanced over his shoulder at the whistle and giggled, shaking his wide hips playfully. “God damn, Shal, I can’t get over this. Is this what I’m missing when you guys fuck?”

Shalnark laughed brightly and walked back to the couch. “No, it’s new today. Though I don’t want you getting used to this—I can’t trust you around my clothes,” he teased. He straddled Phinks and kissed him deeply, knocking Feitan’s arms down to wrap his own around the blonde’s head. “Mmm. You feeling better, sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” Phinks mumbled. He squeezed Shal closer and turned to look at Feitan again. The needles in the transmuter’s chest were making him itchy. “Shouldn’t we—“

“Oh, he’ll be fine,” Shal purred, “don’t you wanna fuck me, Phinksy? I miss that big cock of yours.”

“Mm,” Feitan whimpered. His entire body ached from how hard the blondes had yanked him around. He tried to sit up, crashing back down with a low whine. “Please, done,” he whispered. 

Phinks frowned and pushed Shal away, crawling onto the floor to kneel next to Feitan. “Maybe later, Shal, this is kinda freaking me out.”

Shalnark sighed dramatically and reached for his kit. He snapped a rubber glove on and leaned over Feitan with a smile. “You’ve been  _ so _ lovely, baby, thanks for letting us fuck you up,” he murmured. He slowly pulled a needle free, stroking the aggravated skin with a cool, wet cloth. Feitan whimpered as the next needle drew blood. “Phinks, would you like to help?”

“Uhhh, not really,” Phinks mumbled. He’d never considered it before, but he suddenly found needles  _ very _ unsettling. He stood up and awkwardly cleared his throat. “Uh, we, uh, bath?”

“Good idea,” Shal whispered. The enhancer staggered away as Shal turned back to the work at hand. He pried a few more needles free and gently stroked Feitan’s sweaty cheek. “So good, baby, halfway done,” he murmured reassuringly. 

“Mm,” Feitan nodded. He flinched as a hand pressed into his sore thigh. “Legs, ow,” he mumbled, slurring the word as though he was drunk. Another small whimper escaped with the next needle.

Shalnark smiled patiently and continued working, shifting his weight so he wouldn’t be leaning on Feitan’s trembling legs. “Gosh, you came hard, didn’t you, Fei? You never finish that fast.”

“Mmhmm,” Feitan whimpered. He was still dizzy and disoriented from the blindfold, but he could feel the way his legs were shaking. It felt almost like Shal’s cock was still buried in his ass. “Buzz,” he gasped vaguely. 

“Oh, wow, really? I didn’t realize,” Shal exclaimed. He frowned slightly. “You’ve only used the vibrators on Phinksy?”

Feitan nodded and rolled his head to the side. Another warm trickle of blood soothed his irritated skin. He sighed quietly. “Y-you like, buzz, we, we not use, until Shal,” he mumbled. 

“Awww, I don’t think I knew that,” Shal said happily. He pulled the final needle out of Feitan’s chest and gently kissed his cheek. “All done, baby. Can you sit up? I wanna see your pretty eyes,” he murmured. 

“Mm, mm-mm,” Feitan whined. He tried to push himself up again but his shoulders screamed at the attempt so he slumped back to the couch. “I, two, very much,” he gasped. His torso felt like it was made of jelly. Warm hands carded through his hair and tugged lightly at the back of his head and then he was blinking, recoiling from the shock of light flooding his eyes. “Oh.”

Shalnark smiled and stroked his hair. “That’s true, you usually stop at one, don’t you?”

Feitan just nodded weakly. The lights were making him even dizzier. He felt like a discarded rag doll. Shal’s smile swam before his eyes.

“Want me to go get Phinks so he can carry you up?”

“Oh... mmhmm,” Feitan whimpered. He closed his eyes again as Shalnark drifted away. Heavy footsteps clattered down the stairs a few minutes later and strode towards him.

“Hey, baby, up we go,” Phinks grunted. He slowly reached under Feitan and lifted him away from the couch, taking care to avoid touching any open wounds. The smaller man moaned softly and leaned into him. Phinks smiled. “You never sub out like this for me,” he teased gently, “you like Shal better, Fei?”

Feitan gave a weak laugh and shook his head. “Baichi.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Phinks chuckled. He staggered up the stairs with Feitan in his arms, humming absentmindedly to himself. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cum twice back to back like that,” he mused, “you feeling okay?”

Feitan grunted noncommittally. This line of inquiry was getting a bit irritating: after all, it wasn’t like most men could bear cumming multiple times as easily as Phinks and Shal could. He thought about one night they’d pushed Phinks through five orgasms and shuddered. 

Phinks smiled and gave his arm a gentle squeeze. He shouldered the door open and laughed.

“Oh, hello,” Shalnark sighed dramatically. He was perched on the edge of the tub, gazing down at his reflection. “Gosh, I don’t know if I  _ can _ change. I just—“

“Shal, are there any pictures of you in this yet? I wanna frame you,” Phinks interrupted. He grinned as the blonde jerked his head around. 

“What kind of statement is that?! You—you ridiculous, pay me for them,” Shal stammered. His flushed cheeks contrasted delightfully with the pale blue feathers at his neck. He hopped up, eager to return to his persona, and pecked Phinks on the cheek. “Though I do need Shizuku’s opinion on the look.” 

Phinks shifted Feitan’s weight in his arms, trying to ignore the instinct telling him to chase Shalnark into the hallway and tear the lingerie from his body. He lurched into the doorway. “I’m serious about the photos, sweetheart, and I’m gonna fuck your brains out later!”

“Promises, promises,” Shal sang over his shoulder. His giggle lingered in the hall after he’d turned the corner. Phinks grinned down at Feitan and slowly lowered him into the bath.

Feitan yelped as his feet touched the warm water. His eyes flew open but he saw Phinks smiling and felt at ease, letting the bath’s heat seep across his entire body. He clung to a long, powerful arm as his waist sank under the water’s surface. When he managed to speak, his voice was a low whisper. “You too, baichi.” 

“Duh,” Phinks murmured. He kissed the top of Feitan’s head and shoved his pants off, kicking them across the room. He pulled his tank top over his shoulders and laughed as Feitan’s grip in his arm tightened. “Gonna need my arm back, Fei,” he chuckled quietly, “don’t want my shirt getting wet.”

Feitan sighed as he let go of the blonde’s arm. Water lapped at his chest and he sucked air into his lungs with a short gasp. 

“Does it sting? What does Shal usually do?” Phinks clambered into the tub as he spoke, doing his best to avoid disturbing the water. Feitan just smiled. Phinks shook his head and leaned over to kiss him. “You know how cute you are?”

“Hush,” Feitan giggled. He whimpered into Phinks’ mouth as the kiss pressed him lower into the water, grateful for the stability of these familiar arms wrapping around his trembling body. Every inch of his skin tingled as the water flowed across the dozens of delicate puncture wounds in chest. He sighed out a long exhale as Phinks’ broad palm caressed his lower back. Their lips parted slowly. “Where Shal go?”

“Aww, Fei,” Phinks mumbled, “you pass out, babe? He was just here.”

Feitan frowned slightly and leaned his head back. “Oh, okay. Mmm.” He adjusted his weight lower, trying to decide if he wanted to be fully submerged. The idea of holding his own head up seemed tiresome. “Is still bleeding?”

“Not really, just this spot right here,” Phinks whispered. He gently swirled water in a circle around a small speck of blood on Feitan’s chest, smiling absentmindedly at how very small the transmuter was. “You guys are crazy. Needles in your dick, babe?! What if you broke it?!”

Feitan giggled sleepily and kissed Phinks again. “Less complicated than you think, baichi. Just skin,” he mumbled. 

Phinks shuddered. He kissed Feitan’s forehead and leaned back, pulling the smaller man into his lap. “It doesn’t hurt?”

“Mmm... is like clamps, maybe,” Feitan mused, “very nice hurt.” He sighed as he sank into Phinks’ warm chest. A small smile crept across his lips. “Shal so pretty,” he murmured. 

“God, don’t remind me,” Phinks chuckled. He squeezed Feitan gently and reached for a washcloth. “Why’d he blindfold you? I thought you hated that,” he asked as he dragged the cloth down Feitan’s arm.

Feitan shrugged. “Shal like being mean,” he offered, “spin me around, make me find him.”

Phinks snorted. “You serious?”

“Yes,” Feitan laughed. He flinched as the washcloth slid over his collarbone.

“Should I avoid your chest? I wanna make sure it’s clean but I don’t wanna hurt you,” Phinks murmured. He kissed the top of Feitan’s head as he spoke, wishing their partner had stayed. He’d never admit it, but Phinks’ favorite part of any scene was always the baths afterwards, when he got to hold the other men close and take care of them. He just liked feeling useful. He nuzzled into Feitan’s hair as the smaller man slowly embraced one of his arms. “Fei?”

“Mmm? Oh, is fine,” Feitan sighed. His eyes were only half-open, stuck between his exhaustion and the relief of no longer being blindfolded. He shivered and clutched Phinks’ arm tighter as the cloth ran down his chest. The texture of the cloth seemed far more prominent than normal against his tingling skin, each fiber pulling a thin trail of water along with it. Feitan bit back a small whimper and curled his legs closer. “Phinks?”

“Yeah, babe?”

Feitan blushed as he tried to force the request across his lips. He pressed closer to the blonde’s skin for support. “Muscles hurt,” he whispered shyly, “need big hands rubbing, please.”

Phinks grinned and crushed him in a quick hug, peppering excited kisses down the side of his face. Feitan yelped when his lips landed on a bruise and Phinks chuckled a bashful apology into his ear. “I love you,” he murmured. “Let’s get out of the tub though, okay?”

“Yes, yes,” Feitan agreed. He giggled as Phinks clambered out around him and reached up, sighing contentedly as the enhancer lifted him into his arms again. “My big, strong man,” he murmured, “so good, good to me.” He snuggled into the blonde’s chest with a small giggle. 

Phinks laughed and hugged him tighter as he pulled the plug out of the tub. “What are you up to, Fei?”

“Just love you,” Feitan snickered. He squeaked as Phinks pinched his sides. “Phinks!” 

“Love you more,” Phinks whispered as he staggered towards the bedroom.


	4. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shalnark has a bad dream, so he calls Nobunaga. Phinks also tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically just Shalnark angst here and a depiction of one type of PTSD episode

Shalnark bolted upright, panting wildly. He whipped his head from side to side as he tried to identify the threat. Moonlight drifted slowly across the hardwood floor, illuminating tiny dust mites and old scratches. Shal shook his head slightly and glanced down at his legs. They were tucked haphazardly under the covers beside Feitan, who still had his arms draped around the blonde’s waist as he slept. Phinks was sprawled across the rest of the bed, layering a large, dark shadow atop the sheets that rose and fell with quiet snores. Shal shivered. Feitan mumbled in his sleep as his body tensed with an odd spasm. His foot collided with Shalnark’s shin just as he was flinching away and rolling over. Shal rubbed his eyes and wondered what Feitan was dreaming, idly hoping it wasn’t as distressing as it looked. He felt remarkably cold. He hugged his chest tightly and looked over at the window again, frowning sadly at the night sky. The dream that had awoken him was fading fast but leaving a bitter taste at the back of his throat. He was familiar with this taste by now: it was the sour taste of waking from a dream about Uvo dying, a dream that always ended with Shal stumbling onto a cliff that fell away before he could reach the laughing ghost. He always woke up just as he was seeing the chain pierce Uvogin’s chest. 

The bed creaked softly as Shal pulled himself to his feet. He felt around for his slippers and stepped into them, staggering across the room in search of his robe. His hand landed on one of Phinks’ track jackets first and he swallowed hard. He glanced over his shoulder. The other two were still out cold, tangled in the covers like starfish left behind by the tide. Shal tugged the jacket on and slipped into the hallway. He shivered as soon as he left the room. The rest of the house was much colder than their bedroom, though this wasn’t a surprise, just an odd quirk he was still getting used to. He tiptoed downstairs and burst out onto the rickety porch.

Shal dug his hands into Phinks’ pockets and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He took one out and lit it with a shaky hand, coughing lightly as the smoke tickled his throat. He squinted at his phone as he scrolled through a quick progression of message boards. Nothing really held his attention. He glared up at the stars, silently blaming them for his wakefulness. The cigarette tasted like Phinks. Shal tugged the jacket tighter and crouched down to sit on the front steps. It wasn’t very cold tonight, the weather still adjusting to the earliest months of winter in this hemisphere. But Shal felt as though icy hands were pressing down on his shoulders. His fingers trembled around the cigarette. Maybe Nobunaga would still be awake. 

The phone rang twice before Shal heard a click followed by a low grunt that served as a greeting. He swallowed awkwardly. “Did I wake you up?”

“Obviously,” Nobu yawned, “but I don’t care. What’s up, kid? The psychos driving you nuts?”

Shal smiled as he cradled his phone under his ear. The clunky plastic shape was a comfort as familiar to him as his old friend’s voice. “No, I just woke up, and I can’t sleep,” he said softly. He finished off the cigarette and stubbed it into the sidewalk. 

Nobunaga yawned loudly. There was a scruffy rustling as he shifted the phone around his head, followed by the click of a lighter. He exhaled slowly. “The dream again?”

“Mm. What have you been up to?”

“Oh, the same,” Nobu mumbled through his teeth. Shal smiled at the sound of him taking another drag, idly wondering if the enhancer always kept joints by the side of his bed, or if it was just a coincidence tonight. “This Kalluto kid, man, you’re gonna like him,” Nobu added after another breath. 

“Oh? What does he do?”

“He’s a manipulator,” Nobu explained groggily, “works with paper, though. Guess he’s the analog to your, your digital.”

Shal giggled. “That’s fun. Does this mean I have competition?”

“Tch, the kid’s ten,” Nobu chuckled. He grunted quietly and the sheets rustled again. “Even so, I kinda feel like he could kick your ass,” he teased. 

Shal laughed sleepily. “Somehow that doesn’t surprise me. Isn’t he a Zoldyck or something?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. It’s a pain in the ass trying to get him to unlearn all of their psycho bullshit,” Nobu groaned. He yawned again and smacked his lips. “What’s with rich people and having more kids than they can care about? I swear this little guy’s never been hugged in his life. He goes stiff as a board whenever I so much as pat his head.”

“Maybe he doesn’t want your grimy hands mussing up his hair,” Shal giggled. He looked down at his fingers poking out of the end of Phinks’ sleeve and smiled sleepily. “Miss you, even though you’re a grumpy old man,” he murmured bashfully.

Nobu wheezed out a tired laugh. “And I miss you, even though you’re a horrid little brat with terrible taste in boyfriends.” He yawned again. “I’m sorry, kid, I don’t know if I can stay awake much longer,” he mumbled apologetically, “we walked a long way today.”

“Oh, that’s alright,” Shalnark said quietly. He chewed his lip and wished he could feel tired again. “You get some rest, grandpa,” he whispered fondly.

“Huh? Gotta speak up, kid, I don’t have hearing aids yet,” Nobu chuckled.

“Oh, hush,” Shal giggled. 

“Alright. Night, kiddo,” Nobu murmured.

“Goodnight,” Shal whispered. He sighed as the call ended and tucked his phone into his pocket. Might as well go back to bed, even if he couldn’t sleep. His feet stayed still. He clenched his fists and frowned at the small black blot of ash his cigarette had left on the sidewalk. A creaking noise behind him made him jump. 

“Hey,” Phinks said softly, “whatcha doing out here?”

Shalnark shrugged shyly and blushed as he remembered he was wearing the blonde’s jacket. “Oh, I just woke up and felt like a smoke,” he mumbled at the stairs. Phinks’ weight played a short melody as he crossed the porch and sat down next to him. Shal leaned on his shoulder and handed him the cigarettes. 

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really,” Shal whispered. 

“Okay,” Phinks replied. He wrapped an arm around Shal’s back and pulled him closer, holding his cigarette away from his mouth to press his lips to the blonde’s hair. “Was that Nobu you were talking to?”

“Of course,” Shal murmured. His arms slowly crawled around Phinks’ waist as he sank deeper into his warmth. “The new kid sounds like a delight,” he whispered, “he’s another manipulator.”

Phinks smiled as he took a slow drag. The smoke flowed out of his nose in two long streams. “That’s cool, you’re not the only one anymore.”

“Mmm.” Shal hugged Phinks tighter and rested his chin on his shoulder. There was just enough light to see the blonde’s sharp jawline a few inches from his nose. He smiled as he watched the end of the cigarette light up and fade with Phinks’ breath. “Why’d you get out of bed? You seemed like you were out cold.”

“Bah, Fei kicked me awake,” Phinks yawned. He finished the cigarette and flicked it into the street. “Dunno how he never wakes himself up, honestly,” he grumbled, “all that flailing around like a goddamn eel.”

Shal giggled sleepily and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Maybe he does, but he keeps kicking just to torment us,” he whispered.

“Hah, that wouldn’t surprise me,” Phinks murmured. He craned his neck to kiss the other blonde slowly, sighing against his soft lips. “Hey, I never saw those pictures you took,” he said playfully. 

“And maybe you never will,” Shal teased. He stroked Phinks’ jaw and drew him into another sleepy kiss. “I got distracted calling Shizu,” he murmured, “she had a bunch of cute bits to show me, too.”

Phinks smiled as he gave Shal’s arm a gentle squeeze. “Why don’t we go see her soon? That could be fun.”

“Look at you having ideas,” Shal murmured into his mouth. Their lips brushed lazily against each other as though they had all the time in the world to bring their mouths closer. 

“I have plenty of ideas,” Phinks said in a low voice. He grinned as Shal raised his eyebrows. “Wanna hear another?”

“Mmm, I bet I can guess.”

“Go on, then, smarty pants.”

Shal smiled as he stood up and reached out his hand. “Let’s go inside.”

They stumbled into the spare bedroom and fell onto the bed, sleepily pulling at each other’s clothes. Phinks slid a long leg between Shalnark’s thighs as he drew him closer. He pressed a palm into the smaller man’s back and sighed contentedly as he felt it arch into his touch. “I love when we fuck like this,” he murmured into the blonde’s neck, sliding his other hand between his legs to rub over his silky black briefs.

“I know you do, you big sap,” Shal teased lovingly. He kissed Phinks deeply as he reached for his cock. A big hand slipped under his waistband and he smiled against the enhancer’s lips. “Mmmm.” 

“Can I—“

“Mmm.”

“Cool.” Phinks quickly shoved their remaining clothes away and replaced his hand between Shal’s thighs, curling a finger carefully. He caught a small hum as his thumb circled the other blonde’s clit. He smiled when Shal’s kiss intensified. “Mmm?”

“Mm, mmhmm,” Shal breathed. He slipped his tongue into his lover’s mouth and reached down to casually palm his cock. Long fingers slid between his folds and cupped him closer as he wove his other hand through thick blonde hair. He ground against the big hand between his legs slowly, dragging his elbow across his side as his hand rubbed against the length of Phinks’ cock. “How are you always so ready to go, you big bastard,” he teased into the blonde’s lips. 

Phinks chuckled sleepily and slowly crooked one of his fingers into Shal’s hole. “You say that like you’re not already wet,” he mumbled back. He pushed his finger deeper, moving down to leave soft kisses on the smaller man’s neck as their mouths broke apart with Shal’s eager sigh. His other hand slid up to cradle the back of his blonde head. Shal made a small noise and rocked into him. “You’re so fuckin’ cute, Shal,” Phinks mumbled into his neck. 

“Mmmph, I love the way you hold me,” Shalnark breathed. He raised his leg and hooked it up around Phinks’ hips, moaning quietly as the shift encouraged another thick finger to press inside him. The fingers rubbed deliberately against the walls of his cunt and he grunted softly as his hand stilled around the blonde’s cock. “O-oh, I, r-right, right there, Phinks,” he gasped quietly. 

“Hmm, I know,” Phinks murmured nonchalantly. He chuckled when Shal leaned back and glared at him. “Kidding, sweetheart.” He moved his hand a bit faster, twisting his wrist slightly so he could plunge his fingers deeper. Shal clenched around his hand. “Mmm, I could do this all day,” Phinks mumbled as he kissed him again. He flicked his thumb up and grinned at the quiet noise of approval that disappeared into his mouth. 

Shal stroked Phinks clumsily between their tangled legs. His breath came in soft, ragged gasps as he ground against his lover’s hand, already eager for more. He broke their kiss and tugged Phinks’ cock closer. “I—“

“Yeah?”

“Just—yes,” Shal breathed. The fingers slid out of him before he finished speaking and he grinned as he cradled Phinks’ face in his hands. The enhancer’s sleepy smile grew wider as he pulled Shal closer and slowly slid inside him. Shal’s grip tightened with a small moan, but he managed to keep his eyes open, wanting to watch his lover’s face as their bodies meshed together. “Mmm, mmhm, oh—“

Phinks grunted quietly and kissed Shal again, tugging one of his legs a bit higher so he could push his cock deeper. The manipulator’s mouth kept floating away in soft gasps as Phinks rocked his hips forwards, but the enhancer just followed after him, finally grabbing a fistful of blonde to kiss him more forcefully as he thrust harder. Shal moaned and dug his nails through Phinks’ hair. Phinks grunted again, squeezing his boyfriend’s round ass excitedly. Their lips fell apart once more and he gave Shal a lazy grin. “You—“

“Mmmph, on your back,” Shal murmured. He shoved Phinks over and straddled his lap, lowering himself onto his cock with a small moan. His hips rocked up just a few inches before he sank down again, settling into a slow rhythm as he braced himself on the enhancer’s broad chest. “I, I almost forgot, how big you are,” he giggled breathlessly, “mmm, it’s so good.” His head fell to his chest as his words brought Phinks’ hips crashing up into his own. “Phinksy,” he said softly, his tone just sharp enough to make the threat clear.

“S-sorry, fuck,” Phinks groaned, “just—f-feels good, wanna fuck you, fuck.” He settled for caressing Shal’s plush thighs and plump ass and slender waist, running his hands over anything he could reach as the other blonde rode him slowly. “You’re so hot, Shal,” he mumbled. 

“Mm, I know,” Shal teased. He smiled blissfully as he tossed his head back and ground down against Phinks’ torso, humming happily at the feeling of the enhancer’s big hands roaming his body and his cock filling him. Two broad palms clutched his ass and pressed him up and down with the rhythm of his hips. “Gosh, I needed this,” he murmured absentmindedly, still moving at the same slow pace, still sliding his hands along the firm muscles before him, still closing his eyes to the world outside of the two bodies in this bed. His mind was almost too tired to form thoughts. Almost. 

Phinks grunted as he felt Shal stiffen and sat up, reaching for him. “Shal? You good?”

“I—I’m fine,” Shalnark whispered. He shook his head slightly. An inexplicable anxiety was freezing the blood in his veins and playing his nerves like a harp, a disorienting sensation that brought back the earlier feeling of cold hands pressing into his shoulders. He shivered as Phinks’ hand ran up his back and flinched away from him. “I’m fine,” he said again.

“Should we—“

“I said I was fine, Phinks,” Shal snapped. He shoved Phinks back to the bed and squeezed his eyes shut, slamming himself down onto his cock over and over again. If he could just feel his body, he’d stop thinking. He heard a low moan from beneath him and forced his hips faster. “S-so good,” he hissed through clench teeth, “such a good boy, good—“

“Fuckin’ god, fuck,” Phinks groaned vaguely. He pushed back up again and crushed Shal in a hug, rolling their bodies to the side so the manipulator couldn’t keep riding him. It went against every one of his body’s instincts but he did it anyways, far too freaked out by the blank expression in his boyfriend’s eyes to continue. Shalnark scratched at his face but Phinks just pinned him to the bed and pulled out, panting hard. “Shal, what the fuck?”

“Goddammit, Phinks,” Shal shrieked, “you stupid, selfish, bastard, I’m FINE, DAMMIT!” He tried to hit the enhancer again but wasn’t strong enough to even lift his wrists. He spat in his face instead. 

Phinks scowled at him. “Again, what the fuck? You’re clearly not fine, dumbass,” he snapped, “so just fucking talk to me, alright?”

“I—I—fuck you,” Shal whimpered. His face crumpled into a vague sob but he pulled a smile out of nowhere, grinning up at Phinks with a cruel glint in his eye. “Get off, you big idiot,” he sneered.

“Don’t think I will,” Phinks yawned. He flattened himself across Shal’s body and hugged him tightly, ignoring the squeaks and kicks of protest. 

“You’re so goddamn stupid, Phinks,” Shalnark seethed, “it’s a wonder Chrollo ever asked you to join the Troupe. It’s not like he needed another enhancer. Maybe he felt bad for you, was that it? Were you just  _ that _ pathetic, such a lost cause that even Chrollo felt something for you?” He tried to knee Phinks in the stomach again and grunted in frustration when his leg wouldn’t move. He went on. “No, no, Chrollo doesn’t care about you like that, does he? It’s something else, then. Did you just show up one time, and then they couldn’t get rid of you? You annoyed everyone until we were stuck with you around? I don’t know why Feitan puts up with you, he’s so much smarter and faster, he could, he could kill you if he felt like it, and you’d let him, wouldn’t you? Stupid faggot,” Shal spat. He writhed angrily as Phinks pretended to snore. “Let me GO, you ASSHOLE, why am I even here in the first place?! It’s not like anyone could love  _ you _ of all people, no matter how often you make us say it, it’s not gonna make it true, Phinks. God! Get OFF OF ME!”

Phinks sighed heavily and buried his face in Shal’s shoulder. “You done?”

“NO! I’M—GET OFF ME, PHINKS, I SWEAR TO GOD! You stupid—you,” Shal spluttered furiously “you STUPID goddamn, extraneous, whiny, useless piece of SHIT, self-centered, bald-faced, LAZY, asinine, HOT-HEADED, STUPID, unwanted, BASTARD, faggot, talentless, UNLOVABLE, un, UN, UN—“

“Unbeatable?”

“aaaaAAAAAAAUUUGGHHHHHHHH!”

Phinks winced and crushed Shal closer as the manipulator screamed, curling around his flailing limbs and his flaring aura and squeezing his eyes shut against the outburst. Shalnark screamed for what felt like an eternity. He screamed himself raw, inhaled a hard gulp of air, and started screaming anew, as desperately and furiously as if his organs were being torn from his chest. Phinks just shuddered and held him tighter. Under the deafening shriek he heard footsteps approach the door and then walk away, frowning sadly as he recognized the nearly imperceptible sound of Feitan’s nervous feet pacing the hall. He hadn’t seen Shal have a breakdown like this in a few months. He tried to focus all of his energy on holding back his tears, knowing he would need to be the stable one once Shal finally collapsed.

It took nearly fifteen minutes for Shalnark to burn himself out. His voice glitched and wobbled and scratched and then faded into dry, harsh sobs as his body slowly went limp in Phinks’ arms. He didn’t cry, not exactly, only heaved great shaking inhales that sounded like an animal was dying in his throat. He whimpered as he heard someone softly hushing him and ducked towards the sound. 

“Hey, hey, there you are,” Phinks gasped. He rolled over and cradled Shal’s face with both hands, anxiously searching his red eyes for anything that might help him solve whatever problem existed. He stroked the other blonde’s cheek gently. “Hey, Shal, hey buddy,” he whispered, “it’s all good, it’s just me, just Phinks.”

“Mm-mm,” Shal whimpered. He shook his head and flung himself into Phinks’ arms, curling up against him as his body trembled. He felt like he’d forgotten how to breathe. The icy fingers were still squeezing his neck. But then with the next shuddering inhale he felt warm hands slowly rubbing his back and he managed to open his eyes, pressing closer to Phinks’ chest once he saw it. 

“I got you, it’s okay, Shal,” Phinks murmured thickly. He tried to forget everything his boyfriend had just said, telling himself Shal didn’t mean it, he was just upset, but it was still pricking the back of his mind. His head ached with the threat of a memory. He groaned and hugged Shal tighter. “You’re okay, man, we’re here in the house, we’ve been living here for a month, okay? Fei’s in the other room, do you want me to get him? It’s just the three of us, Shal, just you and me and Feitan, and Machi came by today, remember? She was helping Fei with his shoulder, and tomorrow we’re gonna see where Shizuku’s staying, we’re gonna go hang out with her for a bit, huh? Is that—“

“I... I know,” Shalnark whispered weakly. He slowly wrapped his arms around Phinks’ waist and buried his face in his chest. “I know where I am, Phinks, thank you.” He sighed sadly and swallowed another sob. “I—oh, god,” he whimpered, “oh, I was so awful, Phinks, I’m—“

“It’s fine, Shal,” Phinks interrupted. He stifled a yawn as he listened to Feitan’s footsteps retreat again. “You still sure you don’t wanna talk about what’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Shal stiffened and gave a small shake of his head. There wasn’t much to say, anyways—he shouldn’t be alive? He missed Uvo? None of it was new, and none of it would make a difference if he tried to say it out loud. He slid his arms up and wrapped them around Phinks’ head, tangling his fingers into his thick hair. This, at least, was surely real. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, “Phinks, I’m so sorry, you know I—“

“You want some tea? I could make tea,” Phinks mumbled. He wasn’t sure he could stand to hear Shal say he loved him right now. That had cut deeper than he wanted to admit, even to himself. 

“Oh,” Shal whispered. He hugged Phinks tightly and took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar smells of his shampoo, his cigarettes, his sweat. He nodded vaguely and tried to remember how to speak. “I, um... yes?”

Phinks nodded and pulled away from him slowly, reaching for his clothes on the other side of the bed. His legs felt numb. He swung them onto the floor and staggered forwards, cursing under his breath as his body swayed uselessly. “Cool,” he grunted, “I’ll—well, will you come with me? I feel weird leaving you right now.”

“Okay,” Shal whispered. He wrapped the blankets around his body and slid to the floor with a sad little sound, strangely reluctant to put on any of his clothing. He snatched Phinks’ jacket off the floor and clutched it to his chest. “Okay,” he said again, taking a few shaky steps towards the door.

Feitan was already pouring tea when the pair came downstairs. Phinks gave him a relieved smile and he nodded, passing him a mug. He curled up on the couch and turned a worried frown on the blondes. “Shal?”

“I just, I,” Shal whimpered, “I, um—“

“Here, don’t forget your tea,” Phinks said softly. He pressed the mug into the manipulator’s hands and gently pulled him over to the couch. “Fei, wanna put on that movie?”

Feitan nodded silently and reached for the remote. His body was still sore from the way the pair had yanked him around earlier, but his mind was wide awake, racing through anxious thoughts about Shalnark’s well-being and how useless he was when it came to these things. He turned on an animated movie the manipulator was fond of and glanced over at Phinks again. 

Phinks pressed a finger to his lips and gestured down at his lap. Shal had already passed out across his legs, curled into a tight ball in his pile of blankets, and the enhancer was now holding two steaming mugs in one clumsy grip. He shrugged at Feitan and yawned. “Can... can I ask you something, Fei?”

“Mm?”

“When, uh... you... do you just—well,” Phinks mumbled shyly. He shoved the mugs onto the coffee table and shrugged again. “Ah, it’s nothing. I’m just tired.”

Feitan cocked his head slightly, wondering what it was that Shal had said this time. The manipulator’s strange episodes usually involved some deeply hurtful proclamations. He sighed as he sipped his tea. “Phinks?”

“Yeah?”

“Love you,” Feitan whispered. He hid a smile in his mug as the blonde’s face contorted through a series of emotions. “Love you very much,” he added quietly, “you very good man.”

Phinks’ face finally fell into a twisted frown and he held his head in his hands as he broke down. His tears were hot and salty and they stung his skin as they rolled across it, breaking free of his cheeks to drip pitifully onto Shal’s shoulders. He choked back a sob as he felt Feitan settle onto the couch next to him. “Wh-why’d, why’d you h-have to go, a-and say that, Fei?”

“Is true,” Feitan murmured sleepily. He crawled over Phinks’ lap and tucked himself into Shal’s blankets, snuggling against the sleeping man’s heat as he smiled up at Phinks. “Silly Phinks,” he yawned, “no cry, baichi, give wrinkle.”

“Ah, sh-shut up,” Phinks mumbled thickly. A yawn interrupted his next sob and the confused sound turned into a strange laugh as he slumped back against the couch. He wiped his face and tried to smile back at Feitan. “You, you know we can’t sleep here, Fei,” he mumbled.

“Mmm, cozy,” Feitan sighed. 

Phinks sniffled around a wiggly smile. “C’mon, babe, I, I wanna go back to bed,” he whined.

“Mmm, you strong,” Feitan mumbled, “is Phinks problem, I think.”

“Oh, c’mon,” Phinks groaned. He sighed dramatically as Feitan shut his eyes, knowing the transmuter would keep pretending to sleep if the house suddenly caught fire. He shoved his boyfriends off his lap and staggered to his feet, turning around to scoop both of them off the couch. Going up the stairs felt like an impossible task. He yawned and stumbled forwards, finally making it into the bedroom, where he dropped the pair roughly onto the bed. Phinks collapsed beside them and promptly fell back into a dreamless sleep, sinking into the familiar darkness behind his eyes as easily as he sank into the sheets.


End file.
